Angelus ad invidiam
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Kindness is a Virtue, the opposite of the Homunculi. When she and her family have to judge said Homunculi, she thinks things will be easy. But not so when she realizes they don't have souls and have to live like a human. And she has to be next to Envy the whole way. Torture, right? So why does it not seem that way? Envy/OC, Greed/OC, Lust/OC
1. In Principio

I have decided to post my chapter 1 of this. So whenever I get around to posting, I'll let you know via this. For now, enjoy chapter 1!

**Tum ad Invidiam in Angelo (To Envy an Angel)**

(Brotherhood)

"What are we going to do about them?" Chastity asked, tapping his lip.

"Who?" Diligence asked, walking into the room.

"These guys. The Sins, our enemies." Temperance said, pointing.

The Virtues were in a white, round room overlooking a courtyard. The Sins were in said courtyard, looking extremely confused.  
"What's going on?" Humility, the youngest at 9, peeked around Diligence's legs.

"We've got new people. Except, they're our enemies." I replied, leaning on the white railing.

My name is Kindness, and I'm a Virtue. I'm 168 years old, or 16 in human years. I have red, waist-length hair with a piece falling in my left eye, green eyes and tanned skin. All of us Virtues have a color or two, and mine's green and black. My closest sibling is Humility-she's nine, with crazy white hair that looks like she stuck her finger in a light socket, dark blue eyes and freckles. She's adorable. Our Mother is the King around here-she governs this place.

What is this place, you ask? I'll take the time to explain it to you.

First off, the place we're at is a portal between life on Earth and Truth. It's a pure white space. Us Virtues, the beings that run the place, can construct anything we want. Forgiveness is the oldest in human years at 30, but in reality-well, here anyway-this is the place between reality-she's the youngest at 53. I'm 168, or 16. Humility is the oldest, but looks the youngest. I'm not really sure why. It must've been while Mother was trying to figure out how to make us, and Humility is the first result.

We never age, just like the Homunculi that are underneath us. That's enough information, you'll learn as we go.

"So what should we do with them?" Chastity repeated himself, lazily leaning against the railing next to me.

"Let Mom deal with them?" Diligence suggested.

"I wanna meet them." I jumped up on the railing.

"Are you crazy, Kindness?" Charity, Chas's twin, gaped.  
"Yes," I turned and winked at her. "I'm also curious!"

I jumped off, landing behind a guy in black. He whirled, surprised.

"Yo, Homunculus. What'cha doin' in a place like this?" I rested my hand on my hip, watching him curiously.

"Who are you?" He spat.  
"Tsk, you really should be more polite to the person that decides your future," I sighed, then walked up to him. I waved a finger in his face. "First, you can answer my question."

I stared at his violet, slitted eyes; he stared back. "I died. But you should know that, seeing how much you already know." He growled.

I pulled back, folding my arms over my chest. "Look, dude, I don't know anything about you except that you're obviously dead and wound up here because someone thought it be a brilliant idea to torture us with you Homunculi. I gotta speak to Truth about that. . . So don't be hating me 'cause I can't control what happens except where you go after here, either Heaven or Hell, so the best thing for you is to be on my good side." I pointed my fingernail in his face.

"Understood?" I spat.

His eyes narrowed, before slowly nodding.

"Good. Now. To make things simple, tell me your name." I tapped my black lace-up boot impatiently.

"Envy."  
"Mm, a sin, then. I'm Kindness."

"Don't sound like it to me." He muttered.

"Hey, shut up. Just 'cause that's my name doesn't mean I am. If I was too kind, there would be no hell, now would there?" I snapped.

". . . No."

Two huge, crystal door opened. Mother walked in in all her glory. My siblings each dropped next to a Homunculus from the balcony. I walked up to stand next to a shocked Envy.

"Who's she?" He gaped.

"My mother." I gave a small bow as she walked past me.

A smile graced her face. "Kindness."  
"Mom." I greeted back, straightening.

"Gather in a circle!" She called, continuing past us.

Envy still looked dazed, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of my space.

Just to keep everything straight, you might want to write this down. The room had a large star inside a swirl. Each point-five of them-my oldest siblings and I stood. Humility was at the top. Going counter-clockwise was Chastity, Charity, me and Diligence. Precisely in the middle between Chas and Chare was Temperance, and half-way between me and Diligence was Forgiveness. They didn't have a point, unfortunately.

I stood in my green circle, feeling a surge of power. I positioned Envy in front of me, about a yard,

then watched my siblings get into place. I mostly watched Humility, who was about 50 feet away. She seemed hesitant to touch the boy a little older than her, looking extremely uncomfortable. Diligence took pity on her and moved the kid into place, walking back to her orange circle, behind a huge guy about 8 feet tall. I mentally shuddered. Would not want to be her right about now. Envy stood stiffly as Mom's gaze swept around the Homunculi.

"Relax. It'll be a lot easier if you chill." I advised.

He tensed as her golden gaze settled on him. "She's reading my my mind." He hissed.

"Well, she has to. You don't have a soul." I waved my hand, nonchalant.

"How do you know that?" he growled.

"I'm an Angel. I know this stuff. You don't have a glow like us." I looked over at Charity. She glanced at me from behind a guy with spiky black hair.

I waved a mock-salute; she nodded in return, turning to Temperance. On my other side, Forgiveness and Diligence nodded.

Almost ready.

Humility was pale. In order to judge these guys to figure out where they go, she had to give the most power, as she was the first created. Forgiveness, the last created, had to give the least. The small circles we stood on had lines connected to the spot where Mom stood, and soon lit up with power. Humility's glowed white. Chastity's glowed red, Temperance's glowed blue, Charity's glowed purple, mine glowed green with black swirls, Forgiveness's glowed yellow and Dil's glowed orange. Mom accepted all the power, and the whole room seemed to glow like a rainbow.

Envy flinched at the bright light. "Don't move." I whispered.

"Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony and Wrath, you are hereby judged for your actions on Earth." Mom's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You are sentenced to Hell!"


	2. Heaven or Hell?

So MissiB wanted me to post the next chapter, so I did! Enjoy and review!

* * *

A huge whooshing wind swirled around the room.

I bit my lip as Envy's memories swept into my mind. It happened to everyone. The person's memories you were sending crashed into your mind.

_Starting a war._

_Watching people die, cackling the whole time._

_Obeying his Father._

_Fighting Fullmetal Alchemist, a.k.a., Edward Elric._

_Dying by fire._

_So you were a sadist, hmm? What. . ._

I focused on one memory. Envy scared, right before he dies. I sifted through other ones. _Hmm, when Lust dies he's quite unhappy. Loyalty? So he's not completely devoid of good emotions. I wonder if he could make it to Heaven._

I pulled Envy back into the room.

"MOTHER!" I screamed over the inferno.

Her golden gaze landed on me.

"PLEASE, STOP THIS!"

Mom watched me for a moment, then halted the power flow. Humility collapsed to her knees, panting.  
"I need to talk to you."

-*()*-

"So you think they could survive in heaven?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "I think, if he had to work for it, he could make it."

"I saw his memories too, Kindness. I am not so sure." She looked at me seriously.

"Give me a chance. If I can get him to survive, will you let him in?" I pleaded.

She thought for a long moment, staring at me. "I give him three strikes. Mess up those and he's burning." She swept out of the small room I had constructed a few minutes prior.

I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly._ This is up to you, Envy. Don't screw up your chance_

After Mom explained something weird had come up in the judging, the Homunculi were each given rooms for a while as she worked it out with Humility and Chas. I led Envy out of the Star Room, down several hallways, up a flight of stairs and down another hallway.

"Your room is near mine." I explained, turning the corner.

Envy was silent, looking slightly overwhelmed. "Heh, don't worry if you get lost. Here we go." I stopped in front of a door.

"This one's yours. We're on the 4th floor of the Mansion. My room's there." I nodded to the door across the hallway.

I pushed open his door, showing a room. It was pretty plain, with a bed shoved against the left wall. A window straight ahead, and a dresser on the opposite side of the bed. A table next to the bed with a chair. A door next to it led to the bathroom.

"I didn't have to sleep and eat in Amestris." he walked in.

"That's nice. You don't have to here, either, but I find it's nice to lay on the bed and think." I said as he sunk on the bed.

"Hah, you think? That's funny." He snickered.

I exploded.

"SHUT UP! The only reason you're not burning in Hell is 'cause of me! If you'd rather be burned by Mustang all over again, then I can send you there right now!" He blinked as I waved my arms.

I pointed at him. "Some respect would be nice! And unless you can prove to us you can survive in Heaven, you're burning!" I turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I opened my door, my room changing to my mood.

Dark reds and blacks shifted under my feet. Fire licked the walls, and my chandelier lights dimmed, the fire glowing brighter.

"ARGH!" I punched the wall, angry. "He makes me so mad!"


	3. Of Arguments and Teleportation

**Envy's POV-10 minutes later**

I sighed, rubbing my face. I made her mad. That's not good if I want to come out of this unscathed. I could go apologize. "No way. What's wrong with you? No way are you going to apologize to a girl!" I scolded myself.

I sighed, slinging my feet over the side of the bed. "Might as well get this over with." I walked across the hallway, knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door, then stopped.

Walls with fire licking up them, blue edging where the wall hit the ceiling and floor. Kindness was facing the corner, shoulders hunched. The fire made me uneasy, especially how high it was getting. I cleared my throat, which only made the flames grow. Kindness took a deep breath, the flames settling a little. Little by little, the flames died down, plant life overtaking the walls. She stood from where she was crouched in the corner, sighed, then turned to me, a small smile on her face. "Congrats. You're the only one who can make me that mad."

**Kindness' POV**

I was still seething inside, but forced a smile. Because that's what I did. Put others ease before my own. My curse for being Kindness. Awkward silence for a moment. . . "Why did you come here, anyway?" I asked finally. He rubbed the back of his head. "Nevermind." He turned to go.

_**"Kindness, please come to the Star Room, and bring your homunculus."**_ Mother's voice radiated in my head.

_**"Sure thing."**_ I replied, then grabbed Envy's arm.

"Leggo!" He tried to shake me off.  
"Quit it, Mom's spoken and we need to go." I said, letting go and walking down the hallway.

Envy followed me, somewhat reluctant. I led him to the star room, where Humility, Charity and Forgiveness were.

"Where's Chas, Diligence and Temperance?" I asked.

"Diligence is trying to wake up and motivate Sloth. Chas can't get Lust off of him long enough to drag her here, and Temp's coming with Gluttony. He keeps trying to eat her." Humility said, eyes closed.

I grinned. "That seems about right, given their names."

Envy bonked me on the head. "Take it back." He growled.

I ducked from another swing. "Why should I? It's true. You're jealous." I stepped to the right, walking backwards in a circle and dodging Envy's hits. "Of what? Hmm, is it us and our relationship with each other?"

Greed snickered. "He's jealous of everything."

"Shut up!" Envy's arm shot forward at Greed, at an impossible speed and length. Greed barely managed to dodge it, his abilities obviously taken away.

"Enough!" Mother roared, walking into the room. "Kindness, I thought you took the abilities away."

"Heh, never got around to it." I rubbed the back of my head, sheepish.

Mom sighed. I snapped my fingers, and Envy suddenly threw back his head and screamed, a bright green ball pulling out of his chest and drifting to my outstretched hands.

"I'll keep this for a while. Sorry." I shrunk it and slid it into me.

Envy had collapsed to his knees, panting like he had run a marathon. "What. . . did you. . . do?"

"Mom's orders." I offered my hand.

He glared, batting my hand away and standing up by himself. He swayed, and I shot Mother a worried look. She shook her head, walking into the middle of the star. Chastity, Lust, Diligence, Sloth, Gluttony and Temperance filed in within 10 minutes and went to stand in their respective places.

"What are we going to do now?" Envy groaned.

"Hush, and listen." I scolded, pressing on his side to get him to move to the right.

He shivered, moving and standing in the spot I told him to. I mentally cackled. Ticklish, then? All right! Blackmail!

"After much debate, I have decided to take back my original decree. Three of you will go to a galaxy and live like a normal human. If you can prove to your Angel that you deserve to live in Heaven, that's where you shall go." Mother said.

"And the other four?" Envy challenged.

She turned her golden gaze on him. "I have already made up my mind on them." Envy tensed under her gaze.

"Who's going?" Envy asked in a hushed tone.

"I. . .don't know." I said, startled.

"So you weren't even told the plan? Does your Mother not even trust you enough to tell you the plan? Is that how you want to be treated?" He prodded.

"Shut up, if she didn't tell me, she had a reason!" I snapped.  
"She told Humility." He pointed out.

"Humility's the oldest. Mom trusts her the most." I fired back.

"So you haven't earned that trust?" He countered. "Diligence was told."  
I froze, looking at my sister. She was oblivious to our argument. I looked to Charity. She seemed caught off guard too, which I pointed out.

Envy looked thoughtful, dropping the subject as Mother began speaking.

"Lust, Greed and Envy, you will be sent to Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy. You have two months to earn your Angel's trust, more than enough time. Your powers will be of no use, unless your Angel deems it fit."  
Envy shifted, obviously remembering how I took it from him. "Angels, your powers are your normal ones, plus a new one. Chastity, yours is telepathy. Charity, yours is invisibility. Kindness, yours is wall crawling. Good luck with these Homunculi." The power streams lit up, zapping me of some energy.

"May the odds be in your favor that Truth doesn't interfere."

The last thing I heard was a "WHAT?!" from Charity before the world went black.

* * *

New chapter!

Fun Fact: Each Virtue has an elemental power. You'll learn of Temperance's soon, in chapter 5.

Fun Fact #2: This was originally 2003-based, but I changed my mind at last minute before I posted, and it's so different, it screwed everything up...which is why in the first chapter it says "Father" instead of "Mother" That's actually a typo...

I'll probably have a story for the other homunculi and virtues, but with the 2003 anime version.

It'll probably screw everything up, but oh well. *shrugs*

Review?


	4. On top of a Skyscraper

**Fun Fact: In Latin, a 'v' is pronounced like a 'w'. Just sayin'.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

-*()*-

*/\*

*o*

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in tall, golden grass. I sat up, looking around. I was in some kind of field, hay maybe, clothed in faded jeans, a blue tank-top, a green crop jacket and white sneakers. My hair was down, and I could feel earrings hanging from my ears. A groan caught my attention. I turned, to find more grass. _Okay Kindness, it's time to come up with an alibi. And to figure out who else is in this field. _I stood up, pushing the hay out of the way as I walked through the grass.

"Hello?" I called, bending down to tap the person's shoulder who was face-down in the grass.

He groaned, slowly pushing himself off the ground. Long, palm-tree like black hair framed wild, green eyes. _Envy. _He was in jeans, a green t-shirt and black converse, with his regular black headband in place.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He stared at me, confusedly.  
"We're in a hay field. I'm not really sure where." I stood up and looked around. "I'm going by Kiara. I'm your Angel." I offered my hand.

He ignored it, standing up on shaky legs. I bit my lip, trying not to count that as a point against him.

"Get me out of this hell." He growled, grabbing my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.  
"_Get me out of this hell,_ Angel!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being dramatic, Homunculus. We have to find the others before you can die," I started walking. "So you might as well start walking!"

**Charity's POV**

I woke up to find myself on the beach. Waves crashed against the shore, soaking my shoes and socks rather quickly. I sat up, and found myself in a purple corset with a sweetheart neckline, a ruffled purple skirt, thigh-high white socks and black, lace-up ballerina flats. My black, curly hair tumbled down my shoulders, sand currently nestling in the curls. A groan captured my attention further down the beach. I stood up, walking down the beach and shaking the sand from my hair and clothes. Greed was sitting fully upright, clutching his head.

"Hey, you're awake." I knelt down next to him.

"Where am I?" He groaned.

"Earth, on a beach." I said. "I'm going by Clare, short for Clarity. I'm your Angel."  
"Greed." He wasn't going to make up a name?

"Headache?" I asked.  
"Something like that." He looked up at me, washed-out purple eyes watching me with a weird glint.

"Mm, I get the sick one. Brilliant." I sighed, standing up.

"What?" Greed asked, standing up.

"Nothing. We should look for the others." I swept my gaze around, hoping for a familiar person. Like my twin.

"Yeah. Let's go." Greed stood up, swaying slightly.

I started walking down the beach, then stopped as a thud echoed through the air. I turned, to find Greed face-down in the sand.

"Hey. Let's go, this isn't funny." I called.

He didn't move. ". . . Greed?" I hurried back, then nudged him with the toe of my shoe.

Unconscious. Great. I looked around for some kind of shelter, as dark clouds formed in the sky. My abilities were controlling Air and invisibility. Not much help.

"Hello?" I called, starting to panic.

_Something's wrong with Greed, it looks like it's going to storm, and I have no idea where I am._

_This is brilliant._

**Chastity's POV**

When I opened my eyes, it felt like I could touch the sky. I blinked, knowing that couldn't be right. I sat up, my face hitting a cloud. Water tried to suffocate me. I coughed, swatting the cloud out of my face. I stood up, then nearly screamed. On top of a skyscraper. Lovely. I took a couple steps back, then stopped when my foot hit something. I turned, to find a woman laying right where I was about to step. I bent down, shaking her shoulder. "Hey, wake up." I called softly. Lust opened her eyes, revealing reddish-brown eyes. Dressed in a long, silky red dress and black boots, she wasn't dressed the best for climbing down a skyscraper. I myself was dressed in slacks, a red dress shirt and boots. She stood up, swaying a little.

"Careful." I warned, reaching out and steadying her. "Lean too far and you're falling off."

Lust shook her head, disoriented. "Where am I? What alibi are you going by?"

"On top of a skyscraper, and Chase." I replied.

"In a big city, then." She said, nodding.

A crack of thunder made both of us jump. I looked up, to find large, black clouds coming.

"We should get down before-" Lust started.  
"We get shocked." I finished, peering over the side.

_Darn it, my powers are fire and telepathy. Nothing to use to get us down. Lust can elongate her fingernails, but how's that going to get us down?_

"Dang," I paced, running my fingers through my dark hair. "We are so screwed."

"You can't catapult yourself with fire?" Lust asked.

"Not without being seen. And carrying you." I rubbed my face, frustrated. _Why couldn't I have air like my twin? It would make things so much easier._

_. . . _

_My sister! You moron, talk to her!_

I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching through the sea of minds for my sisters. Which was hard in a city.

"Chase?" Lust asked.  
"Shh. Lemme concentrate." I shushed.

Lust was quiet as I searched. I finally got to a beach, miles away, when I recognized her energy source.

"Found her!" I fist pumped, keeping my eyes shut tight.

_"Chare?"_

_"Chas! Oh thank Mom you're . . . not here?"_

_"On top of a skyscraper and kinda stuck. It's going to storm. Anything happening over there?"_

_"Greed's unconscious. The storms a lot closer. I don't know what to do!" _Charity was freaking out.

_"Lemme call Kindness."_

I turned my attention away from the beach and searched for another five minutes.

"_Kindness~"_

_"Chas? Oh my Mom, you scared me."_

_"Before you ask, I'm ontop of a skyscraper. Lust's with me. Charity's on a beach and Greed's unconscious."_

_"Envy is bugging me like crazy. On top of a skyscraper? Aren't those things pointy?"_

_"Apparently this one is flat."_

_"Weird. What's up?"_

_". . . There's a storm your way, right?"_

_". . . Yeah. It's really far away, though."_

_"It's almost over top of Chare."_

_"Huh. Weird."_

_"I need you to get Chare over here."_

_"Dude, mine's plants. Not teleportation."_

_"Get Greed in a plant-made shelter and her over here."_

_". . . where are they." _Kindness sighed.

I rattled off the coordinates.

_". . . They'll be there in a moment."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You owe me one."_

_"Right."_

* * *

**I**'**m** b**a**c**k**~**!**

Kindness: It's about time.

Me: Chillax, it hasn't been that long.

Kindness: *snorts*

Me: Whatever! Go play video games with Humility, why don'tcha? Filming for today's over.

Temperance: "Filming"?

Me: Yup. All these adventures are on tape!

Envy: I glanced at the script. Blackmail time in the near future~! *sadistic grin*

Kindness: *looks at the script* Crap. You can't be serious!

Me: Muwahaha, I am always serious. Unless I'm not. Anyway, I feel like this story is more Drama than Adventure, but oh well. **Which pairing do you want to see more of?** I'm writing chapter 7, so I need to know soon so I can add it in before I post the next one, which will be soon...like, next week. (Maybe)

I have some junk up on my deviantart thingy. I've got Humility, Kindness and Temperance. Charity, Chastity, Diligence and Forgiveness will be there...sometime...

Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot!

Review?


	5. Into the Ocean

**Me: *mutters, staring intently at the screen* Well, crap...**  
**Charity: *hisses* Hey, you're on!**  
**Me: Oh!**

**Hello, person who is reading this! You'll never guess what I did...when I went to Google Translate to figure out the title, I made a typo! And didn't catch it!**

**...*mutters swear word*...**

**Well? What should I do?**

**Should I go back and change it? And hope everyone forgets about it?**

**Or just leave it? And mention it in an Author's note?**

* * *

I closed my eyes and stopped walking. Envy ran into me, then cursed.

"Watch what you're doing, woman!" Envy took a step back. "Uh, hello?" he waved a hand in front of my face.

I stomped on his foot, hissing, "Shut up, I need to concentrate!"

Envy yelped, hopping away and holding his foot. In my mind, I pictured a beach, with Charity and Greed on the sand. My fingers twitched as I felt the energy in the ground stir. I snapped my fingers, a boom box appearing next to my feet, a gentle song playing. Calls Me Home. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hands to the sky. In my mind vines shot up, twisting themselves into a square that rounded at the top. I moved my feet in a circle, my arms moving to make ivy create pretty patterns on the ceiling, and soft grass to carpet the floor. I'm sure to a passerby it would look like dancing. I lifted my arms, then spread them out to the side. The door was made out of stiff grasses. I danced faster as the song changed to Flute, nightcore style. The windows were made of sweet-smelling cherry blossoms, and I left them open so the ocean smells could come in. I pictured Greed carried by vines inside the hut, smiling as Charity smiled at me. The song stopped just as I pulled away and opened my eyes.

"Kiara?" Envy asked as I slumped to the ground, worn out.

"Hang . . . on, give me . . . a moment." I panted, drained.

That always took it out of me. The long distance didn't help any.

"_Charity says she'll pick up Lust and I, then come for you and Envy. Can you hang out for that long?" _Chastity asked me.

"_As long as Envy doesn't do anything that makes me want to hit him, sure." _I replied.

Twenty minutes later, Charity appeared in front of us.

"I thought you had invisibility." Envy looked confused.

"I control Air as well, so I can go faster by using the air currents." Chare explained, offering her hand.

I grasped her left, letting the air sweep around me. Envy hesitantly grabbed Charity's right, and we were soon moving at a super speed, our feet hovering over the ground by a couple inches. We got to the beach in record time, just as it thundered. We all jumped, running into the hut as it started pouring.

"You'd have better made this thing water proof." Envy threatened.

I punched his shoulder. "Of course I did!"

"Hey hey, don't argue." Charity said.

"He started it!""She started it!" We said at the same time, then glared.

Chastity facepalmed. "Just don't have a cat-fight in here."

I sighed, walking away from Envy and transmuting my shoes off. "Whatever, boss."

"Boss?" Lust echoed.

"He's the oldest." Charity said.

Greed was unconscious, his head on Charity's lap. "Wonder what's wrong with him," I crouched down, reaching out and touching his forehead.

"Hot." I mused, pulling my hand away.  
"Sick?" Lust offered.  
"So soon? We just got here." Chastity blinked.  
"Idiot." Envy muttered, leaning against the wall and staring out the window as the rain came down in sheets.

"Truth, I am going to kick your butt into next week." I growled.

"Careful, Kindness," Chastity warned. "You're keeping this hut together."

I calmed down, but silently seethed, glaring at the grass as it turned brown and died.

"Calm down, already." Envy tapped my head with his fist.

"Grr . . . when can I kick his butt?" I took a deep breath and regrew the grass with a flick of my wrist.

"When we judge these guys." Chastity soothed.

I sighed. "Fine. . ."

"We should get ready for bed." Charity yawned.

"Not," Envy yawned. "tired."

"Uh huh, sure thing." I rolled my eyes, then stood up.

"The only way I can make this thing bigger is I have to be outside." We all glanced out the window.

"You'll be soaked." Lust commented.

I shrugged. "Oh well." I walked outside and was instantly drenched.

Sighing, I faced the hut and as fast as I could, added three rooms. I walked back inside, shivering.  
"Why do you have to be outside?" Lust asked as I took off my jacket.

"Dunno, but I have to." I sighed, pulling my sneakers and socks off.

"Girls get one room, guys get the other." I directed.

The room up north was guys, girls was on the right and bathroom connecting them.

I walked into our room, made my bed out of soft flowerpetals and waited impatiently for the other girls to walk in. When they did, I closed and locked the door.

"What do you want your bed to be made out of?" I asked Lust.

"Whatever yours is made from." She shrugged, pulling off her boots.

I thought for a moment, then made her bed from flowerpetals as well. Charity's was made out of a cloud, with rose petals tossed in-courtesy of moi- which she flopped on with a content sigh. Lust sat on her bed, looking at me expectantly.

I pulled off my tank top, wringing the water out of it with a sigh.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm exhausted." Charity said, voice muffled from the puffy cloud.

"You think you're tired?" I laughed. "That's funny. You didn't have to suffer through Envy's complaining all day."

Lust grinned at me. "What do you think of him, Kindness?"

I looked at her like she was insane. "I think he's annoying and . . . and . . . argh, I don't wanna think about him."

Lust and Charity exchanged glances. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing~!" Charity said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever. Chare, could you dry me off?" I crawled out of my soft bed, standing on the grassy floor.

Charity lazily waved her hand, and a huge gust of wind hit me full force. I would've went flying, if it weren't for the vines that came up and latched my feet to the ground at the last possible second.

"You are dangerous." I tried to flatten my hair, only for my hand to get caught. I groaned.

Chastity knocked on the door. "Kindness~!"

"What?" I asked, peeling my shirt off the ceiling.

"Envy won't co-operate!"

"Not my problem!" I ran my fingers through my frizzy hair that looked like an afro.

"Kindness~please help?" Chastity whined.

I sighed, tugging my shirt over my head. I opened the door, glaring at Chastity.

He jumped, looking at me, terrified. I probably looked like a cross between a mad scientist and a furious mom.

Scary.

"I didn't ask for this. . . " I groaned, pushing past him and walking into the room. Greed was sleeping soundly on a cloud.

Envy was sitting in a corner.

I facepalmed, walking over.

"Envy." I said sharply.

He didn't move.

"Look at me." Slowly, he turned his head to look at me.

Icy glare met icy glare.

"Get ready for bed or you will find yourself strapped to the bottom of the ocean." I threatened.

"Who's gonna make me?" He snorted.

_Now he's crossed a line. _I thought darkly.

I grabbed his hair and started walking to the main room.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Envy stumbled after me.

My siblings and Lust watched, slightly awed and very scared as I walked outside, dragging Envy who was whimpering behind me.

We were both instantly wet as the storm raged on.

"You see that ocean?" I pushed him forward, calling over the howling wind; my hair was in my face, making it hard to see and talk. "Do you really want to be stuck in that?"

Envy looked slightly scared as I pushed him forward.

"Well?"

"Of course not!" Envy yelled, turning and grabbing me.

My eyes went wide as he heaved me into the ocean.

**Charity's POV**

"He just . . . threw her." My jaw about hit the floor.  
"Ouch. That's not going to help him any." Chastity winced.

"He's not doing a very good job of getting on her good side." Lust sighed.

I sighed. Teenagers. "Let Kindness nail 'im?" I asked.

"We'll watch the show. You might want to check on Greed." Chastity replied.

"Right." I turned and walked into the guy's room.

I pressed my hand to his forehead, biting my lip as I realized there was no change. Where's Temperance, the bestest healer ever, when you need her?

"Charity?" Greed muttered weakly.

"What do you need?" I asked.

He licked his lips, looked at me, eyes glazed.

"What's wrong with me?" It struck me that he's never had to battle sickness before, so his immune system was probably terrible.

"You're sick." I said gently.

"We all knew that." He grimaced.

"No, as in sick-sick. Like bodily sick." I stumbled for a better explanation.

"Ah." He sat up, then promptly started coughing.

I rubbed his back as he groaned. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"Greed?" I asked, confused as he fell back onto the cloud.

"Shh babe, your hand's cold." he shushed, eyes closed.

I blinked my light blue eyes, watching him. I slowly relaxed, smiling to myself. I moved my hand to press against his cheek. He sighed, leaning to my touch and drifting off to sleep. My eyes started to droop, and before I knew it, my head was on his chest and I was asleep.

**Chastity's POV**

Lust and I watched in silence as Envy turned and tried to walk back to the hut.

"That's my little sister he just threw." I growled, feeling anger rush over me.

Lust sighed. "He's a moron."

"He's gonna go dig her out." I cracked my knuckles and stomped outside.

"YOU ARE A FREAKING _**IDIOT**_!" I roared, my fist coming back and socking him in the nose.

Envy stumbled back, clutching his nose as blood gushed down his face. He stared at me, shocked.

"_**You just threw your chance at life in the ocean!**_" Envy blinked, bewildered.

I stared up at the sky as something white hurtled to the water. A huge splash rose up. I instantly knew who it was, but Envy looked scared as he clutched his face. The water washed some of the blood away, but it still came out in torrents. The blood _and_ the rain, that is.

_If he doesn't die from fear, he'll pass out from blood loss._ I thought, annoyed.

A figure with long blond hair, dressed in a blue flowing dress* walked on the water to us, holding a limp form. The form's red hair dripped water that flew everywhere. Temperance looked sharply at Envy as she handed Kindness to me.

She wasn't one to lose her temper much, raise her voice, or be angry at all, really. But when she looked at Envy, nothing but fury swam in her chocolate orbs.

"We really don't appreciate the injury of angels, Homunculus." Her voice radiated authority, even though she was the second youngest of us. "Mother thinks we made a mistake on giving you a second chance. You have two tries left. Screw those up and you're in big trouble."

She was about to leave, but I stopped her. "Temp, Greed's sick. Think you could help?"

Temperance sighed. "I can." She followed me inside, Envy slowly following.

I walked into the girls room, sliding Kindness onto her bed. Lust watched, interested as I tucked her in.

"You really show affection for her." She commented.

"She's my little sister." I said simply.

I walked out, missing Lust's smile.

When I walked into the guys room, I noticed two things. Envy's nose wasn't bleeding and he looked perfectly fine, and Charity had her head on Greed's chest, sound asleep. Temperance watched them, a small smile on her face.  
"She looks happy," She said softly. "I figured you'd want to see this before I moved her to examine Greed."

"You fixed Envy up in the meantime." I said, glaring at the kid.

He ignored me, staring out the window grumpily.

"Yes. He was making a mess all over the floor." Temperance sighed.

I took a picture with a phone I summoned, then slipped the phone in my back pocket. I motioned Temperance to examine Greed as I gently shook Charity awake. She jerked upwards and blinked, dazed. Her cheeks went pink as she realized what had happened.

"I . . . think I'll go sleep with the girls." She turned hurried to the girls room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

***Should there be a comma there? I kept going back and forth on it, but decided to leave it like it was.**

**Another chapter! This one's on the longish side. Did you like the appearance of Temperance? Her appearance is like Hawkeye's, but with longer hair.**

**Yay or nay to the POV changes?**

**The next chapter's hilarious, BTW. Lot's of Envy and Kindness ;)**

**Review?**


	6. Of Sickness and Good-Night Kisses

My heart thudded in my chest as I collapsed on my bed, my face hot. Lust watched me, lazily stretching out on her bed like a cat.

"What did you do?" She asked, watching me curiously.

"Mmph." I said, shaking my head in my cloud.

"Come now, you can tell me." She prodded.

"I . . . fell asleep on Greed." My face felt hotter than before.

Lust made a small noise. When I lifted my head to look at her, she was holding back giggles.

"Lust?" I asked.

"We've got Kindness liking Envy and now you with Greed. I'm feeling left out." She smirked.

"I a-am not!" I stuttered.

She just rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, Charity. I know attraction when I see it."

I remembered she was _Lust_, for mother's sake. I facepalmed. "Duh. Sorry, I'm still asleep."

"Humans are generally stupid, but for you to be like that is ridiculous." She snorted.

"If I was Kindness, I'd explode at you. I'm not, so I'm going to let that one slide. . . but it won't be forgotten, Homunculus." I sighed.

"I wouldn't think otherwise, Virtue." Lust replied.

I don't know how, with the thunder and howling wind and all, but I fell asleep that night and slept soundly the whole night. With a smile on my face.

Maybe they weren't so bad.

Lust, that is.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

When Kindness opened her eyes, it was dark out, but the full moon gave enough light to see. She sat up, swung her feet over the side, stood up, then collapsed, coughing. "Dang." Kindness muttered, slowly rising unsteadily. She swayed, reaching for the wall to keep from collapsing. Shaking her head, she lightly slapped her cheeks. "No way Kindness. You can't be getting sick too. You've got too much to do with handling that homunculus . . ." Her mutterings broke off with another round of coughing.

Kindness sank to her knees as her body protested. She pulled her hand away from her mouth and discovered blood on her hands. She tried to stand, swaying until she gripped the edge of the bed. _Water. I_ _need water. . . _She stumbled to the door, reaching for the knob._ I'd better not wake Envy up. When I get sick, I get weird._ She thought with a small groan. Sighing, she opened the door, coming out to the main room. A head whipped around, wide eyes staring at her in fear. Green eyes. Like grass.

"Kindness? What are you doing?" Envy stood up.

"Why is your hair green?" She asked, voice rasping.

"What? It is not." He blinked. "Why are you up, anyway?"

"I'm thirsty." She coughed again, doubling over.

Envy looked like he was going to move, then changed his mind at the last minute.

"That's okay. Don't worry about me." She said sarcastically, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said, staring out the window.

Her legs started jerkily walking forward, until she stood in front of him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, with a 'What the heck are you doing?' look.

"Your hair is silky. . ." She reached out and touched it.

"Quit it!" Envy grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his hair.

"But, Envy~" Kindness whined.

His eyes were wide with shock as he pushed himself off the wall, grabbing her other hand to keep her away. She leaned forward and pressed her head against his chest.

"Get off!" He pushed her away, starting to freak out.

"But you're warm~" She struggled to get closer.

Envy was really freaking out now. "Okay, you _really_ need to go to sleep."

"But it's lonely~" Her voice was all sing-song-y.

"You've got Lust and Charity. C'mon, get going." He started to push her to the girls room.

"But-"

"Shut up and move your feet!" He snapped.

She did as she was told."Wait, Envy-"

"Shut up." He pushed her in front of the bed.

"Can you tuck me in?" He looked at her, really weirded out.

"You can do it your-" He started.

She coughed really hard unintentionally.

He sighed. "Get in."

She sunk down on the bed, and he heaved the covers over her body. She snuggled, pulling the covers to her chin and smiling up at him.

"One more thing?" She called.

He froze in mid-step, sighed, then slowly turned. "What now?"

"Good-night kiss? You forgot."

Envy stared at her, like she had gone crazy. "No way. Go to sleep."

"Please?" She brought out the puppy-dog eyes.

He glared at her coldly, hoping she would back down.

She didn't.

With a sigh, he walked back over and quickly kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring down at her as she burrowed deeper under the covers, a smile on her face.

"G'night Envy." Her eyes drifted shut.

"Whatever." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Lust smiled before rolling over and falling back asleep.

* * *

New chapter!

I've also noticed a problem~

Kindness: That's real stupid of you.

Shut up, it has to do with you. It's sorta major.

Kindness: What?! *starts panicking*

Chillax, **it's just that somewhere on the line, I've been putting in Angel instead of Virtue. I'm not sure if that's a major problem, and I'm not exactly sure of the difference, but since I've made that mistake repeatedly, I'll just randomly switch it between Angel and Virtue.**

I like this chapter cause there's a lot of Envy & Kindness.

Soon, they'll be leaving the beach and interacting with people (le gasp! XD) in about chapter 9 or so. Then they'll have jobs, and Humilty and Pride will join in!

Humility awesome, by the way. Hyper.

Review?


	7. Birds of a Feather are Locked Together

**Kindness's POV**

When I opened my eyes, the sunlight streamed in, shining in my eyes. Groaning, I sat up, holding my head.

"Morning." Charity greeted.

"Mmph." I grunted, slinging my feet over the side of the bed and pushing myself off it.

"Have fun last night?" Lust asked with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

Charity looked back and forth at us expectantly.

"You don't remember?" Lust raised an eyebrow.

I tried to think back, but it was all fuzzy. "No, I don't. Why would you, anyway?"

"Because you woke me up when you begged Envy for a good-night kiss." She grinned.

Charity burst out laughing as my cheeks went scarlet. "I did not!" I protested.

"Oh Envy~!" Lust called.

"What?" He called back, sounding annoyed.

Not like _that_ was anything new . . .

"Get in here and convince Kindness you had to kiss her good-night for her to go to sleep!"

Charity laughed harder, nearly falling off of her cloud. Her twin stumbled in, laughing so hard he had trouble standing up. I buried my head in my hands, embarrassed beyond words. Envy walked in, barely hiding a smirk.

"In fact, you begged. How does that feel?" He leaned down, smirking at me.

I wanted to sock him in the face. "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, Fire Head."

I grabbed my hair protectively, glaring at him. "Shut up, Palm tree!"

". . .Palm tree? That makes no sense." He blinked.

"Your hair was green last night. That much I remember." I roll my eyes.

Charity fell off her cloud, but hardly seemed to notice as she laid sprawled on the ground, cackling.

"What's all the fuss about?" Greed stumbled in, holding his head.

"What are you doing here?" Envy growled.

"He lives here too, ya know." I whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Shut up, I knew that!" He tried to hit me back.

While we were arguing, Charity was trying to convince Greed to go back to his bed. "Really Greed, you should at least sit down until we can get some fluids into you! Or you might get worse!"

"No way, babe, I feel fine, just a little achy here and there." Greed waved away her concerns.

"Greed!" She said, frustrated.

I abruptly started coughing, and Envy leaped back to he didn't get coughed on. Everyone minus Envy watched me worriedly as I took a couple gasps for air.

"It's nothing. Just a cough." I said wearily, forcing a smile.

"Sounds like more than a cough," Lust crossed her arms.

Chastity pressed a hand to my forehead. "Ow! Man, you're hot."

"We all knew that." Greed smirked.

I wasn't sure I hated Greed or liked him. Charity glared at him, which spoke volumes about what she thought.

"We really need Temperance." Chastity said, pulling me into his lap.

Something flickered on Envy's face at this, but it was gone so fast that I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Either that, or someone needs to learn medicine." I sighed.

"Well, since we're all awake, we might as well start living. And we can't do that if we're on a beach the whole time," Lust pointed out. "Some of us are going to get hungry, and therefore, cranky."

She looked pointedly at Envy, who, in turn, pointedly avoided her gaze.

"He's cranky all the time." Greed snickered.

Envy's hands balled into fists as he shot his brother a death glare. "Jeez, you two really don't get along well, hmm?" I weakly kicked Envy in the leg.

"Shu-"

"Enough! Do we have to keep you in two different rooms?!" Charity asked, annoyed.

"Maybe." Envy and I said at the same time, then I shot him a glare, which he returned.

Greed, Lust, Charity and Chastity sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. So, what's the plan?" Chastity asked.

I closed my eyes and let them discuss it. I'm the youngest, anyway. I was beginning to doze off when Chastity shook me awake. "Hey lil' sis, this okay for you?"

I sleepily opened my eyes, glancing around. "What?"

Envy facepalmed.

"When are you up to leaving?" Charity asked kindly.

". . .Tomorrow." I closed my eyes again.

"We'll go to the city and see if we can get a job for you guys." Chastity said.

"Fine by me." Greed said.

I could practically hear Envy shrug his response.

"Then it's decided. Lust, you can be ready in a couple minutes?" Chasity asked.

Lust agreed, and I heard some shuffling. When I felt the cool comfort of the bed hit my back, I opened my eyes watched Chastity practically drag Envy out. I looked at my sister, Greed and Lust.

"Er, did I miss something?" I wonder.

"Nope. I'm just as confused as you are." Charity shrugged.

After a moment, Envy came back in, looking shaken and ticked. We girls exchanged glances, then shrugged. Well, Lust didn't. She just had a calculating look on her face. Lust left with Chastity moments later.

"Y'know, I'm bored." I stared up at the ceiling.

Charity grinned evilly. "I've got something to fix that."  
I sat up, suddenly worried as she left. Oh crap, now what did I do? Greed, guessing at what she was plotting, got up and left, leaving me alone.

But not for long.

Envy was suddenly shoved into the room, face-planting on the floor as the door slammed shut and was locked with a faint 'click'. I jumped up and hurriedly stepped over Envy who was picking himself up with a disgusted look on his face. But I must've not picked my foot up high enough, because I tripped over Envy as he lifted himself off the floor. I hit the floor with an indignant 'OW!' while Envy just glared at me.

"Watch it, idiot." He growled, standing up and dusting himself off.

I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Likewise, moron."

Envy bristled, but at my look oddly didn't explode at me, instead just muttering threats. I banged open the bathroom, but when I tried the guy's room, the door proved to be locked.

"Darn. Now what?" I coughed, then banged on the door.

"Hey! Open the blasted door before Envy pulls out my liver and crushes my spleen!"

"That's a good idea, come to think." I heard him say from the other bedroom.

I sunk to the floor, resting my head against the door. "Why me? Why why why?"

"Truth." Envy answered.

My head shot up, the fire burning again. "That's right! It's Truth's fault I have to do this! Man, when this is over, I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna. . ."

"You're gonna what?" I could practically hear Envy roll his eyes.

". . .Do something." I finished lamely, turning my head to glare at him.

He lazily reclined on Lust's bed, eyeing me with a flat gaze. "You do know you're absolutely terrifying, right?"

"Aw, shut up." I stood up, walking back into the bedroom.

Envy sighed, then walked over to the door to the main room, then kicked at the door. Twice. The green door made of ivy that smelled like flowers received a rather obvious dent in it, but it didn't break.

"Hang on, I made this house, right? I should be able to bring it down! It's not raining, so there's no fear there." I pressed my hand against it, and closed my eyes in concentration. After 10 seconds, the ivy crumpled to the floor, but a solid sheet of cloud took it's place.

Envy looked as disappointed and angry as I felt. "Damn, this is bad."

Something made me glance at my hand, the one I had pressed against the door. I started in shock. My hand was completely purple. I waved my hand, trying to make it not glow like it was doing now. Nothing. My hand continued to glow like light bulb. I started panicking.

"Ah! Envy! My hand's glowing!"

He turned, glanced at my hand, then burst out laughing. "Serves you right."

"What? That's not fair! I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled.

I glared, then jumped as Charity called, "This is a test! If you can stay in that room for a day without killing each other and arguing, Greed and I will let you out!"

"We will?" I heard Greed ask.

"Yes, we _will_!" She hissed. "If you are still arguing, the time will continue for another hour until you stop!"

"Damn. I have to stay here with you for a day?" Envy flopped onto Lust's bed.

"And Chastity told me if Envy hurts you, Kindness, he will personally send him to hell!"

Ah.

That explains the shaken look.

Now I know to go to Chastity if Envy won't co-operate.

Blackmail, along with the tickling.

. . .

Mwuhahahaa~

"Hey sis! My hand is glowing! What do I do?" I called, hitting the door with my stained fist.

"Wash it! It's just ink!" She called back.

"Ink? Where did she get that?" I muttered, going into the bathroom to wash my hand.

I crashed onto my bed moments later. I had just buried my face into the soft "mattress" when Envy said, "I'm hungry."

I sighed, not moving myself. "Dunno what to do for you."

"Can't you summon food?"

"Nope. Weird limitations." I lifted my head to peer at him.

"That's stupid." Envy rolled over so he wasn't facing me.

The room was designed so if you looked at it from the ceiling, my bed would be on the west wall, Charity's on the north, and Lust's on the east. Two doors on the east, one for the bathroom that connected to the boy's rooms, and one to the main room. The whole house was a circle shape, but the room layout was cut into rectangles/squares. Sighing, I swung my feet over the side, stood up, then promptly swayed and hit the floor. Envy jumped at the sound of impact and my groan.

"Jeesh, did your feet fall asleep?" He peered down at me.

"No." I coughed, pushing myself up with shaky arms.

"If you get really sick, does it affect me?" Envy asked. "Cause it better not."

"I don't think so. Only if it's life or death." I reached for something to pull myself up with.

I felt all limp, like wet spaghetti noodles. Envy must've gotten tired of my pathetic waves for a hand hold, because he grabbed my hand and yanked me up. My legs refused to hold me up and I leaned against him for support. Envy stiffened, yanking me so I was out at arm's length.

"What are you doing? It's like a relapse of last night."

"Sorry. Just . . .give me. . .a moment." It felt like my lungs weren't sucking any air in, which made me gasp.

If I hadn't known better, I'd say Envy was concerned for about 20 seconds. "Why'd you get up in the first place?!"

"To tell my sister you're hungry." I mumbled.

"What can she do about it?" He demanded. "Don't get up until we're allowed out."

"Sir, yes sir." I said sarcastically, letting him pick me up and toss me on my bed.

I landed unceremoniously on the bed, and briefly forgot how to breathe.

Envy started pacing. "This is extremely boring." He groaned.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "If you can wait about ten minutes, I think during that time I can heal myself. Just don't do anything to me or anyone else while I'm asleep, got it?"

He looked surprised. "If you can heal yourself, why didn't you do that to begin with?"

"It takes a lot of energy." I replied, settling myself more comfortably in the bed.

He sighed, plopping himself on Lust's bed. "Fine. Just be quick."

"Aye aye, Cap'n." I replied, closing my eyes and starting the healing trance.

But I forgot to tell him I'd glow.

* * *

Fin~

New chapter! I would've had this posted last night, but our internet crashed, and the file's only on one computer :/ Plus I was told to go to bed XD

Review~


	8. The Little Tiger That Died (Poor Kiara)

**Envy's POV**

I watched Kindness sleep, feeling extremely bored. There wasn't anything to do! Especially since I couldn't pick on the redhead. Her temper's like the Fullmetal Runt's. So much fun to prod. Until she'd say something that would make my own temper explode.

"Everything's silent." I could hear Charity whisper.

"So?" Greed's own louder voice made no try to be quiet.

"So what's happening?" Charity was still whispering.

"Envy's probably choking Kindness."

I nearly started laughing. I wish. That would make things exciting.

Charity gasped, then the cloud that made up the door suddenly vanished. I watched her burst into the room, glancing around wildly. Her gaze landed on me.  
"What, you don't trust me?" I asked.

"You. . .aren't doing anything." She said in disbelief.

"Again, you don't trust me, do you?" I stood up, sliding my hands into my pockets and regarding her lazily.

"Of course not. You could be doing any number of things to my little sister!" She said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "I could kill you now, but I told Kindness I wouldn't do anything. If she learned I killed you, I'd be in huge trouble."

"Wait, are you scared of my sister?" Crap.

Yes, I'm a little bit scared of her.

But only a little.

"No, of course not," I scoffed. "She's not the least bit scary."

Greed spoke up. "Then why haven't you done anything?"

Damn it.

"Is it any of your business what I do?" I asked. "I haven't felt like doing anything."

Charity and Greed just looked at me skeptically.  
"Shut up before I kill you." I mutter.

"Whatever. Chastity told me they'd probably be back this evening, with food and stuff." Charity informed.

". . .and this is helpful because?"

"I figured you'd probably be hungry."

"Yeah."

Charity and Greed left the room, but not without a warning. "If you touch my little sister, I will kill you."

I sighed, bored again. I glanced at Kindness, only to _nearly_ let out a girly shriek. _She's glowing! Is this normal?!_

I jumped up from where I had been sitting on the bed, but then I realized that this was probably the healing trance. I walked over to her, eying her cautiously. A green glow surrounded her, the edges of it a golden color. The glow covered her completely; it was reflective, and I eyed myself for a moment.

"Humans are weird," I announced. "But Virtues are even more so."

**With the other Humility, no POV**

Humility walked to Mother's door, knocked twice, then entered. Mother sat in a chair, watching three screens. Humility knew what was on the screens; her brother and sisters.

"Mother?"

"What is it, Humility?"

"I. . .have a small problem."

Mother didn't spare her a glance. "And it is. .?"

"Um, I can't really handle Pride. . ."

Mother sighed. "It really isn't that hard, Humility."

"Yeah, but. . ." The girl ran her fingers through her shock-white hair, frustrated.

Mother turned her attention to the girl. "Just try. Try to keep him occupied until I can send you to Earth."

Humility nodded. "But I don't really understand why we weren't also sent with Kindness."

"Pride died when Selim was hit by a car," Mother said. "And I want him to get used to being with people before sending him into a world were he can kill everyone."

Humility nodded, signaling she understood.

"Which is why you need to be around him."  
"I understand." Humility sighed, then walked out.

Humility walked, muttering to herself about missing Kindness and needing new video games in Italian. She closed the door to her room, flopping onto her bed.

"Why so glum?" Diligence asked, walking in.

"Bored. Don't wanna watch Pride." Humility mumbled into her pillow.

Diligence was younger than Kindness, but looked about Charity's age. Diligence had curly, shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and purple eyes.

She looked at Humility, annoyed. "Do something, then."

"Like what?" Humility didn't lift her head.

"Practice your languages, or violin." She suggested.

"Nein."

"What?"

"No."

"I don't know, just do _something_!" Diligence threw up her hands.

"No. I wanna be lazy."

Lazy was a word that annoyed Diligence to no end.

"Alright, that's it." She grabbed Humility by her pink shirt and dragged her out of the room.

Humility mentally groaned.

_Here we go._ She thought. _Chores._

_Wait, maybe I can get Pride to do them for me._

Her mind flashed back to the boy.

_...Nah, probably not._

_Rats._

**Kindness's POV**

**~Inside her trance~**

When I opened my eyes, I was somewhere in time. Yeah, that's one of the downsides to being a Virtue/Angel. When we do healing trances, we get a little weird. Humility, for instance, starts chanting in Latin and the occasional Greek. It's actually pretty creepy. To walk into a room, see her floating, shrouded in white, and long Latin words coming out of her mouth.

It's like a supernatural movie.

Or, or for Diligence. Her whole body encases itself in metal, and she weighs a ton.

Literally.

Now, back to what I was seeing.

I saw myself, dancing. No, that is not unusual. My hobbies are dancing and reading sci-fi. But what scared me was I was on a stage. And people were watching. And clapping. I don't dance for anyone. The only people who know are Mother and my secret stuffed animal, a tiger by the name of Kiara. The Earth name I gave myself, in memory of my best friend.

She got torn to bits when Humility was messing around with making a dog. Humility's power is life, and she can make anything, animal or human. She's in charge of human transmutation, but handed the responsibility to Truth. She still manages it though, to make sure nothing really really bad happens.

Anyway, she made a cross between a German-Shepard and a Golden Retriever.

My tiger never had a chance.

ANYWAY~

I was dancing, yeah, we established that. The scene shifted, and I saw the backs of Charity and Greed, I think, walking down a beach, hand-in-hand. The scene shifted one last time, and I saw a little boy with curly dark hair and sparkly green eyes on a swing, a lady pushing her. The kid was gleeful, and it struck me that this was a mini-Chastity.

I woke up with a cry of, "OH MY GOSH, LUST AND CHASTITY END UP TOGETHER!"

I must've scared Envy like never before, because he jumped about twenty feet in the air with a very girly shriek. We stared at each other, then it sunk in what I had just seen. I cracked up laughing as Envy glared at me.

"Not funny." He mumbled.

"On the contrary, dear Envy, it was hilarious." I wiped away a tear, still giggling.

"Shut up."

**~With Lust and Chastity~**

**No POV**

"Look!" Chastity pointed.

Lust turned her attention to the store he was pointing to. A pet shop.

"And?" She drawled.

"Let's go see." He grabbed her hand and led her inside the shop.

Lust glanced around the store. To her left, the cat section. To her right, dogs. Straight ahead, amphibians and reptiles.

"Why are we here again?" She sighed, but was ignored.

"Look at this puppy!" Chastity picked up a happy Golden Retriever. "Ain't he cute~?"

"She." Lust corrected flatly.

"What?" Chastity turned it away from Lust and eyed it.

His face colored. ". . .Oh."

Lust sighed, rubbing her temples. "Can we leave?"

"Nope! I wanna look around first." He grinned, enjoying that he was getting on her nerves.

Chastity wandered around, half-dragging Lust with him.

"Can we get something?" He asked.

"You're asking me?" Lust raised an eyebrow.

"No." He stuck his tongue out at her, then grinned down at the cat who was lazily watching him from the cage.

"But this cat is seriously cute." He stated.

The kitten blinked at him, yawned, then went to sleep.

"Looks lazy to me." Lust smirked.

"Let's not show it to Diligence." Chastity grinned.

"Can we leave?" Lust asked five minutes later.

Chastity heaved a sigh, standing up from where he was watching a guinea pig. "Sure. If you really hate it this much, we can go."

"Seriously, though, if we got a dog, where are we going to keep it?" Lust asked.

"In the house." Chastity replied.

They walked out of the store, discussing it.

"A dog needs to run around." She argued.  
"So we get a cat." Chastity shrugged.

"Envy would be thrilled." Lust rolled her reddish-brown eyes.

Chastity noticed they were more red than brown. "Why, he hates cats?"

"They don't get along very well." Lust held back a smile, remembering the time a kitten had followed him home. It attacked him everytime he tried to touch it. Nobody could understand why it had followed him home, but wouldn't let him get near it. Envy despised cats after it had clawed his eyes.

"We should totally get one for him and claim it was from Kindness!" Chastity snapped his fingers.

"Are you trying to kill your sister?"

"No, she does that well enough on her own. She doesn't need any help."

Lust could agree with him on that one.

They walked into a grocery store.

"So, how are we going to get any of this home? It's a long way back." Chastity realized.

Lust thought for a moment. "Call Charity here and have her take it home?"

"It would be so much faster if Temperance did it." Chastity groaned.

"Why?"

"'Cause she has teleportation."

"Ah, that would make it easier."  
"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yes. I was agreeing with you."

"Right. . ."

Lust watched him, thinking. _His sisters already have someone, and he just treats me like a friend. Kindness and Envy are friend-enemies, Charity's crushing on Greed. I can't even tell what he's thinking all the time._

"Hey Lust, we should give you an earth name." Chastity abruptly said.

Lust raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Lemme think about it." Chastity tapped his lip, staring at the floor, in deep thought.

Lust waited.

"Luciana." He said. "It's perfect."

Lust just stared at him with a 'What is wrong with you?' look on her face.

"No, really!" He protested. "It's sophisticated and it fits you! Plus you can get oodles of nicknames from it! Lucy, Ana, Ciana. . ."

"You are an idiot." Lust walked past him.

"Aw, come on~" He whined.

She quickened her pace to hide the smile.

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter so far. It's got Envy and Kindness, a glance with Pride and Humility AND Chastity and Lust. Seriously, the only other thing you could want is Greed and Charity.

Like Lust's name? I thought it's awesome, but wouldn't want to be named it.

The next chapter has Temperance and Gluttony! Yay!

Review?


	9. Temperance and Gluttony

**Temperance's POV**

I was humming to myself as I lifted a tray of cookies out of the oven. My most favorite thing to do is cook and bake. I also study medicine, but baking is my absolute favorite. Gluttony was watching me, drooling. I laughed, setting them on the top of the stove.

"You'll have to wait for them to cool first." I cautioned.

"Awww. . ." Gluttony whined.

"You'll regret it if you don't. You'll burn your tongue and then won't be able to taste them." I said.

**"Temperance, it's time." **Mother said.

**"**_Already_**?"**

**"Yes."**

**"**_Give me a moment._**"** "Gluttony, we have somewhere to be." I said, picking up a cookie, wincing as it burned my fingers.

Gluttony blinked. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere close." I tossed it to him.

He opened his mouth wide and caught it. At that moment, I told Mother,** "**_Go_**_._****"**

Gluttony and I were sent to Earth.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Charity was bending over me, worriedly. "You okay, lil' sis?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sat up, brushing my long blonde hair out of my eyes.

I had a long-sleeve blue shirt, a white mini-skirt, white leggings, dark-brown boots and fingerless gloves. My hair was done up in a braid that was pinned to the back of my head in a coil.

"Where's Gluttony?" I asked groggily.

"Over there." Charity motioned.

Gluttony was eating sand.

"No! Don't eat that!" I jumped up and hurried to him.

He looked at me pathetically as I brushed the sand off him. _He's like a little kid._ I thought with a sigh.

"Why can't I?"

"Cause it doesn't taste good." I responded.

"Oh." He looked sad.

I turned to Charity. She was watching me silently.

"Where are we staying?" I asked.

"Follow me." She turned and walked up the beach.

I walked behind her, then stop when a hut comes into view. Resting a few feet away from the shore line, it was round and obviously made by my older sister, Kindness.

"Kindness is currently locked up with Envy so they stop fighting." Charity informed me, opening the door.

"I sincerely doubt that will ever happen." I reply, following her into the house.

"But it could." She shrugged.

"Hey." Greed said, sitting up from a white, fluffy couch.

"Hi." I nodded.

"Is there anything to eat?" Gluttony asked.

"No, Chastity and Lust should be back in a couple hours." Charity said.

"Aw." Gluttony looked sad.

I patted his bald head, then looked around the room.

A scream of "OH MY GOSH, LUST AND CHASTITY END UP TOGETHER!" followed by a girly shriek made us all jump.

"Wha-" Greed began.

Then maniacal laughter and a "Shut up!"

I guess the scream from Kindness, the shriek from Envy, the laughter from Kindness and the "shut up!" from Envy.

"Well, she woke up from her trance." Charity mused.

"Why was she in a trance?" I asked.

"She wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. That explains it."

I walked over to the door and knocked. "Kindness?"

"Temperance! Thank Mom you're here! Get me outta here!" Kindness banged on the door.

"I can't, sorry."

"Wha? Traitor! Help me 'fore Envy murders me in my sleep!"

"That's a good idea. . ." I heard Envy say.

"Don't you-agh! Temperance! Help!" Kindness screeched.

"I ain't doing anything. . ." Envy said.

"Shut up and go with it!" Kindness hissed.

I had to hold back my laughter. Charity was rolling on the floor, laughing, and Greed looked amused.

"You aren't very bright, are you?"

"Shut up and get me out of here!" Came the indignant reply.

I walked away, rubbing my face tiredly as they started arguing.

"This is your fault we didn't get rescued!"

"It is not! You should've told me first!"

"You should've figured it out!"

"Shut up, give a guy a little warning next time!"

"There won't be a next time, idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You are an idiot, idiot!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Go ahead, you'll die too!"

"ARGH!"

Kindness screeched as a loud THUMP was heard. I facepalmed, sighing. _They're both idiots._

* * *

Fin~

New update! Yay! This is the most updating I've done all month!

It'll probably never happen again.

This one's got Temperance in it! Yays!

Review~


	10. I Got Her to Smile

**Chastity's POV**

Lust, or should I say, _Luciana_, and I walked to a secluded part of the store.

"I'm gonna contact Charity, just hang tight for a moment." I told Luciana.

She nodded, and I closed my eyes, focusing on the store first. Once my concentration was good, I swept out farther until I got to the beach. I noticed with a start that there were two new energies on the beach. I prodded one and found Temperance blocking me out.

"_Hey lil' sis, what're you doing here?"_ I asked.

She mentally started._ "Chastity? Whoa, you scared me."_

"_That's usually the affect I have on people."_

"_Not funny, big brother."  
"Whatever. You never answered my question."_

"_Mom thought it'd be time to send me here, so here I am."_

"_Huh. Who's next?"_

"_I'm not completely sure, but I think Humility."_

"_That should be fun. Anyway, I have a favor for you."_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_Get everyone and meet us at the shopping department. There's one near the edge of the city."_

"_It'll take a while."_

"_In twenty?"_

"_We'll see. Bye big brother."_

"_Bye."_

I pulled away, blinking my eyes blearily. Wow, that sapped energy.

"They're coming. I told Temperance to meet us in the shopping department not far from here."

Lus-er, Luciana nodded. "To discuss things?"

"Yeah. We should get going."

We exited the supermarket, and started walking in the direction of the shopping part.

"On Earth, my name was Solaris," Lust said abruptly.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"Why didn't you give me that name, then?"

"I wanted something new. Solaris is too much the old you," I slung my arm over her shoulder. "Therefor, you needed a new name."

Luciana watched me out of the corner of her eye, carefully removing my arm. "That explains it."

"Good, glad I cleared up the confusion." I grinned, then nudged her with my arm.

"Let's race. See who gets there first."

I took off. Luciana paused, sighed, then ran after me.

I glanced back to see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I turned back, grinning to myself.

_I got her to smile._

**Kindness's POV**

"This is all your fault." I mumbled.

"Is not!" Envy snapped.

"Yes it is! We've earned another hour, and it's your fault for not getting the memo!"

"Shut up! You're just mad 'cause your sister abandoned you!"

Ouch.

My fists clenched. "Sh-"

"Another hour!"

We both paused at Charity's call. Then both of us glared at each other.

"Damnit!" Envy punched the wall.

"Took it out of my mouth." I muttered, walking to the door and banging on it. "Please let me out~" I whined.

"You're in luck. Chastity needs us." The door opened, Temperance standing there.

I almost hugged her, if Envy hadn't bolted past me, almost knocking Temperance down in the process.

Charity tackled him to the floor then sat on his back, keeping him smushed against the floor. I raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Temperance.

"Why does he need us?"

"Dunno, but he wants us there in twenty." She shrugged.

"You took the liberty to talk to him but didn't ask what about?!" I waved my arms in the air.

"Shupit." Envy muttered as best as he could with his face in the grassy floor.

"For once we agree." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I might have to take a half-hour off your time for coming to an agreement." Charity said thoughtfully.

Envy's head shot up, both of us staring at us with wide eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

"_**Quick, agree on something else!**_"

Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything else. Luckily, he did. "We should probably get going."

I nodded. "Soon anyway, or we won't get there in time."

"Hmm, you're right." Charity got off of Envy roughly, and I felt sorry for him for about two seconds when she stepped on his hair.

"Ow..." He mumbled.

I grabbed my green crop jacket and white sneakers, then snagged a hair-tie Charity had. I followed the others out the door while tying my hair into a braid. I failed to notice Envy was behind me until he tugged on my red hair.

"Ow ow ow, leggo! What's wrong with you?!" I bent over backwards, glaring at him.

The upside-down boy watched me uninterestedly. "You pulled my hair, I pull yours."

I righted myself, then turned and glared at him, walking backwards. "Come on! You totally had it coming! You threw me into the ocean afterwords, anyway! Shouldn't that make up for it?!"

"You were unconscious." He pointed out.

"...how do you know that?" I asked, weirded out.

"Because Temperance carried you out of the water, and you were unconscious. Now look out-" I turned and promptly hit a tree.

Envy burst out laughing as I let out a curse. (Curse you, tree!)

"Who's bloody idea was it to put a freakin' _tree_ there!?" I yelped.

"Apparently someone's." He laughed.

I glared at him, muttering to myself. Charity watched us bicker, silently thinking how good a couple they made. Pretty soon, they arrived at the shopping complex. Chastity and Lust were waiting.

"Big bro, you gotta help me!" I shrieked, running for him and hiding behind him.

"Wha-?" He started, then glared at Envy.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Nothing." Envy rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Liar," I mumbled. "He pulled my hair!" I accused.

"So what if I did? You pulled mine!" He shot back.

"Chastity~" I whined. "Make him stop~"

"You stop first." Charity said, annoyed.

"Wow, everyone's snappy today." Greed said nonchalantly.

"Everyone stop talking." Chastity said.

I fell silent, then yelped as Temperance moved me next to Envy with her freaky blood-bending.

I hate that skill.

I shot her a scalding glare, one she didn't even seem to acknowledge. I sighed as Chastity started asking questions.

"The first thing we need to discuss is living arrangements. Where the heck are we going to live?" Chastity asked.

"In a house, stupid." Envy muttered.

I grinned to myself.

"I know that." Chastity said, annoyed. "But where? In the city? In a development? In the countryside?"

I spoke up. "Not in a city."

"Why? Closer to your job." Greed debated.

"No freedom." I crossed my arms. "I don't want to be that close to people anyway."

"We have to think on how many people there are going to be in the house first." Lust put in. "That shortens our list of options."

"I'm thinking all of us, but I don't know for certain." Temperance said.

"That's a big house." I commented.

"More of a mansion." Envy muttered.

"So seriously, what are we doing?" Chastity asked.

After some discussion, we decided to live in the development. After that, things went smoother, and we decided to think up human names for ourselves.

Lust was named Luciana.

Chastity was named Chase.

I was Kiara.

Charity was Claire.

Temperance was Talia.

Gluttony didn't need one 'cause he wouldn't have a job.

Envy refused to take a human name, and no amount of persuasion could change it.

And Greed, we couldn't think of any he liked.

We soon split up to find jobs around the city. Charity made me walk with Envy and told us if we split up, we'd never get out of the room.

I sighed. "This sucks."

Envy suggested we just ignore each other. I agreed, and we wandered around in silence.

"If you could have any job, what would it be?" I wondered.

I thought Envy was still ignoring me until he said, "I don't know. I never had to think about this."

I stopped walking, staring off into space as I thought. Envy stopped walking a few feet ahead of me, watching me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Acrobatics. You were really good at that." I snapped my fingers.

I grabbed his hand and started running.

"Let go! Where are we going?!" He tried to keep up with me.

I laughed, only running faster. "C'mon, we gotta find a gym!"

* * *

That was so much fun having Envy being squashed into the ground.

Envy: You almost broke my nose again.

Me: Aw shut up, you wimp.

Envy: *mutters darkly*

Crazy chapter. Next one has a lot of jumping around between POV's.

Anyway, I took the whole "Acrobatics" thing from the first FMA (cause this is FF. I'm allowed to do what I want...to a certain extent, anyway.)

OH YEAH! If you like this, check out Meaning of Life by Penelope Jadewing. It's awesome.

Review~


	11. Pierre, Acrobatics and Random Stuff

**Natsuko: Update fast enough for you? ;)**

**MissiB: This one (in my opinion) isn't as good as the others, but hopefully it's good enough~**

**Ice Maiden Oliver: Yes, you reviewed two chapters ago, but~ I forgot to mention you as a new reviewer. Another chapter good for you? :D**

**Warning: Censored swearing**

* * *

**Temperance (Talia's) POV**

I followed Envy and Kindness, no _Kiara_, and watched them interact.

Unfortunately, for the most part they ignored each other. I soon stopped when I smelled a bakery. Gluttony also smelled it, and his eyes went wide.

"Temperance, can we?" He tugged on my sleeve.

"Yup. Let's go." I turned down a different street, following my nose.

I stopped in front of a rather busy-looking bakery. I grinned to myself when I saw a sign that said "Help Wanted", quickly opening the door.

"Excuse me?" I walked up to the counter.

A frazzled-looking teen looked up at me expectantly.

"Can I help? The sign said you needed some." I explained.

The girl sighed in relief. "Yeah, we need everyone we can get."

She led me back and handed me off to a guy, who quickly explained everything in the kitchen. I told him I baked on a regular basis, which only made him relax even more.

"Good, you can start with those muffins." He sighed, then started working on a cake.

I grinned, washed my hands, then got to work. Gluttony sat in a corner out of the way, and I guess the man, whose name I learned to be Pierre, was too busy to ask about him.

**Charity (Claire's) POV**

"See ya later, sweetheart." Greed walked off.

"Wait, where are you going?!" I grabbed his arm.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"  
"Cause I've got to watch you!" I said, starting to get frustrated.

"I think you know I'm not going to go around killing people." Greed rolled his eyes.

I deflated. "Just tell me where you're going so I can find you."

"A bar, sweetheart." He started walking away.

"Don't _call_ me that!" I yelled.

He only waved his hand. I glared at his retreating form, then sighed, admitting he was right. He wasn't like Envy, who needed watching 24/7. I turned and started looking for a college. My element was air, and I liked meteorology. It was a fun topic, so I figured if I had to teach anything, that would be it.

**Chastity (Chase's) POV**

"You can handle yourself, right? No killing?" I asked.

Luciana nodded.  
"See ya." I waved my hand and started walking away.

I stretched my arms above my head, yawning. _What should I do? It should be something fun. . .not anything that would be a drag later. . ._

I sighed, dropping my arms back down to my sides. _Let's see, martial arts is cool. . . maybe teaching that would be fun. . ._

Something warm latched onto my arm. I glanced down in surprise to find Luciana holding my arm.

"What's up, Luci?" I asked.

"Don't call me that." She said darkly.

"Fine fine, but seriously, what are you doing?" I asked.

Her hand winded down to latch onto mine. I tried to pull away, but she resisted, lacing her fingers in mine tightly. "I want to walk with you."

I sighed. "Whatever. . ."

I walked up to several (five) people and asked if they knew of a dojo anywhere.

...I think three of them thought Luciana and I were dating...

I shivered at the thought as we walked to the dojo. Luciana and I? Dating?

No.

Just...

No.

**Kiara's POV**

I hurried into the gym, breathless.

"I hate you. Why'd you have to drag me here? I could walk!" Envy panted.

I ignored him, walking up to the counter. "My friend here..."

After I got him hired (which meant he had to show off in front of the manager) I left quietly, snickering to myself.

Envy, one of the most feared homunculi ever, was going to teach kids acrobatics.

I burst out laughing, earning some weird stares. I couldn't care less; the whole situation was hilarious.

"Oh my gosh, I've got to record one of his sessions." I muttered to myself, making a mental note.

I wandered to the college; I had already figured out what I wanted to do since before I dragged Envy down three different streets.

"Excuse me, do you have an opening for either biology or hebology?" I asked.

The receptionist stared at me. "Aren't you a little young, sweetie?"

I decided I did not like this person.

"Look, do you want me to get my certificate that says I graduated from Yale?" I asked flatly.

The lady's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Yes, I would."

I waved my hand behind my back, summoned the (actually real) certificate. I slapped it on the table, staring at her, annoyed. The lady picked it up with razor-sharp fingernails that threatened to spear me, looked it over, then stared at me.

"You're only sixteen and you graduated with top honers?!" The lady stared at me.

"Yes. Now, to answer my first question-"

"I don't believe you." The lady slid the certificate to me.

Then she seemed to change her mind, snatched it back and tore it to pieces.

I stared at her in shock. "Why did you do that!?" I shrieked, scrambling for the now-shredded paper.

"It's impossible." She stated, sweeping it into the trashcan under the table.

"Look it up in your f****** computer!" I rarely swear, and it's only when I'm _really_ ticked.

The lady's sharp gaze stared at my furious one, then turned to her computer and clacked on the keys. After five minutes, her gaze widened and her head whipped around to stare at me.

"L-let me get my manager." She jumped up and ran through a door.

I stared in shock, then felt triumph hit me._ This imbecile tore up my certificate and now is going to get_ _it. _I go for revenge a lot more than my siblings, but this time it's completely justified and even Temperance would do it.

"I'm so sorry for her, Ms. Mikal." Oh right, that's the name I gave myself a year ago when I graduated.

The manager shot her worker a death glare as she pulled the pieces out of the trashcan.

"It's okay, I guess." I said.

I was hired on the spot.

* * *

**"No. Just...no" XD**

**Thanks to MissiB and a reviewers, Ice Maiden Oliver and Natsuko26! You guys (girls?) are awesome!**

**Review!**


	12. Ma Chérie

**Claire's POV**

I ran into Kiara while walking down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask the same thing, big sis." She looked surprised.

"Getting to my class. Apparently something major happened a couple halls down and I was let in."

"Oh yeah, that was me." She said sheepishly.

"What did you do?!" I waved my arms. "They were all pale and scared when the manager came in!"

"Well, let's just say some people are _really_ cynical." She muttered.

"You are an idiot." I facepalmed.

"Not as much as Envy." She rolled her eyes.

"How are you two doing?" I asked.

Her face paled, then went red. "What? You just saw him, like, ten minutes ago."

"Not _him_," I said, annoyed. "BOTH of you, as in, _relationship_."

Kiara's face smoothed out. "Oh. We aren't together, you know that."

"C'mon, I gotta know if you're crushing-"

"Shut up, I need to get to class. I've got twenty seconds to get my butt through the door and at the whiteboard." She started to walk past me.

I sighed. "When we get home, I'm making you tell me, or I'll lengthen the time by twenty minutes."

Kiara paled, then fled down the hall, screaming, "YOU'RE CRUEL, BIG SISTER!"

I rolled my eyes and continued for my room.

**Chase's POV**

I stretched, warming up as the kids started to come in. Luciana had vanished after I got hired, and I was slightly relieved. Don't get me wrong, she's awesome and everything, but. . .I need some space away from girls.

I was teaching basic karate, and I had ten students, a relatively small class. Seven boys and three girls. All beginners who've only seen karate done in movies and dreams. I pulled them all into a circle and went over some basic rules.

"First rule: If I give an order, obey it. Kay?" I said.

They nodded.

"Be polite to the other classmates. And don't use what you learn today to go and attack people. Just for self defense."

They nodded, and we got started.

**~Time Skip~**

**Talia's POV**

I took a minute for a breather, straightening and rubbing the cricks out of my back. Pierre sent me an amused smile.

"Tired?" He grinned.

"Sorta, but not really. I could keep going." I said, quickly turning my attention back to the oven.

Adelaide came hurrying in the back.

"Time's up, the shop's closing for the day." She said.

I pulled the apron off, then yelped as it got caught in my hair.

"Ah, let me, ma chérie." Pierre reached over and untangled it.

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Whoa little bro, isn't that a bit fast?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

Pierre's eyes widened, and he quickly released the apron, taking a step away with his face flushed.

"Ah, s-sorry." He stuttered, untying his own apron that wrapped around his waist while refusing to look at me.

I was majorly confused. I had figured out whatever he said was French, but I didn't know what it translated to. I made a mental note to ask Humility about it later as I hung up my apron on a hook on the wall.

"See you tomorrow?" Adelaide offered.

"Sure, 9 okay?" I asked.

"Can you get here at 8:30? Give's some time to get set up."

"Okay." I started to walk out, then paused.

"Is there old stuff that didn't get eaten today?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" The french girl asked.

"I have some siblings that would love me forever if I got them something." I said, sheepish.

"Cookies good for you?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Pierre, être un cher et aller chercher ces cookies à l'arrière.*" Adelaide directed in fast french.

I decided to learn french, even if it killed me as Pierre hurried into a back room I hadn't noticed before. Gluttony was still in his corner, half-asleep and nearly forgotten. Pierre came back, holding a white box. He handed it to me with his normal smile, though it seemed a little forced.

"Thanks." I accepted it, then walked out of the bakery, Gluttony suddenly on my heels.

"Seriously? 'Ma chérie'?" Adelaide raised an eyebrow at her sibling as the door dinged shut behind me.

"It just slipped out, don't hate on me." He muttered.

I hurried down the sidewalk, happy. Gluttony followed, begging for those cookies.

"Hang on, you'll have to wait until we get home." I replied, holding in on my head to keep it out of his reach.

"Aw. . ." He whined.

I abruptly stopped walking, wondering if I was supposed to meet any of my siblings or just go home. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

"_Hey guys, let's meet up outside the development to look for a house."_ Chase's voice rang through my head.

"_Be there in five."_ I jogged down the sidewalk, paying careful attention to the cars.

"_Talia, Luciana's near you."_ Chase told me.

I looked around and saw the tall raven speed-walking to me while still looking like she wasn't in a hurry.

"What are these loud things?" She asked disdainfully, taking a careful step away from a Highlander.

"That would be a car." I replied.

"Ah. Different model then Amestris." She nodded.

"Just newer. You could say, on Earth, technology is more advanced." I crossed over the street.

We hurried to the outskirts, where Chase and Claire were waiting.

"Envy and Kiara not here yet?" I asked.

"Kiara's getting him." Claire said.

"What about Greed?" I asked.

"Can't find him. It's like he vanished off the planet." Chase replied.

Luciana and I exchanged glances. That wasn't possible. He had to be here.

"And even if he was dead, I'd still be able to find him. I think. . ." Chase scratched the back of his head.

We sweat-dropped.

Okay. . .

"Can we can we?" Gluttony tugged on my sleeve.

I blinked confusedly, then laughed as I remembered what he was trying to tell me. "Not till we get Kiara and Envy."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Cookies," I grinned. "I got a job at a bakery."

We turned when we heard a laugh and a faint voice of, "Would you _stop_ pulling me?!"

We exchanged confused glances, then Claire facepalmed as Kiara and Envy came into view, Kiara pulling him along.  
"Sorry we're late, Envy wouldn't move fast enough." Kiara said, breathless.

"That gave you no right to pull me." Envy muttered.

"Yes it did, if I didn't, we'd still be four streets back." She replied.

"Okay, stop arguing." Chase said.

They stopped, but purposely ignored each other.

I sighed. Either they were fighting, or ignoring. _Can't they just talk like normal, civilized people?_

Kiara suddenly yelped as Envy started snickering, his hand wrapped around the end of her braid. "That hurt, you jerk!"

I facepalmed. Apparently not.

* * *

**Fin~**

**"When we get home, I'm making you tell me, or I'll lengthen the time by twenty minutes."**

**"YOU'RE CRUEL, BIG SISTER!"**

**XDDD**

**Ma chérie is my darling. Now you see why Pierre was embarrassed? *evil laughter***

***be a dear and go get those cookies from the back.**

**Ooh, someone for Temperance/Talia~ a even better a _French_ guy!**

**Kiara: That was racist...**

**Sorry, didn't mean it come off like that. Anyway, to the reviews!**

**MissiB: Glad you're a girl and your page isn't wrong XD Ah yes, I did that purposely. I thought it'd be funny if your name was "Kind" and you were pretty evil ;) Cookie! (::)**

**Ice Maiden Oliver: Oliver's pretty cool (haha, pun intended XD) I don't mind when you review, be it late or early (is that possible? ?_?) Sam's a cool name! Cookie! (::)**

**vetty123: Cool! You're new! I'm glad you like it, so here's a new update, and a cookie! (::)**

**Review~**


	13. That Darn Tree Root

**Claire's POV**

After three boring hours of searching, we finally settled on one. A two story that was plain awesome. It was on the outskirts of the development, and close to the beach. I explored the house a little more, making mental notes here and there.

Once you stepped through the front door, a bedroom on your immediate left. A full bathroom on your right, and stairs slightly to the left, next to the bedroom. A hall in between the bathroom and stairs. Up the stairs was an office, a bathroom, two bedrooms and a master bedroom. Connected to the master bedroom was a huge full bathroom. Down the stairs and through the hallway was a dining room that connected with the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen was a pantry, and to the right of the dining room was a living room. A door on the back of the stairs led to the basement, which connected outside with two french doors. The basement was large and spacious. In the dining room was a door that led outside, and a patio connected to it. The driveway was long, and the house was gorgeous to look at.

We divided the house up, then came to a problem. Who would take the master bedroom? _And_ there wasn't enough bedrooms.

"Basement." Lust said.

"But who's going to sleep in the basement?" Kiara asked.

"You should." Envy nudged her.

She glared.

It was finally decided that Chase and Kiara would get the bedrooms upstairs, Talia and Gluttony the bedroom on the ground floor, Envy and Lust the master bedroom and Claire and Greed the basement. When the others got here there would have to be some shuffling around, but for now it was good.

"Where _is_ Greed, anyway?" Claire asked as we walked back to the hut.

We would spend the rest of the evening and night at the hut, then move into the house.

"I'M STARVING!" Envy suddenly wailed.

He stumbled while walking, not seeing a tree root. Kiara turned and Envy crashed into her.

Things got interesting after that. . .

**Kiara's POV**

I turned to see what Envy was fussing about, then mentally screamed as he crashed into me. I was so caught off guard that I fell over. My heart stopped as something warm hit my lips.

Claire and Chase started howling in laughter as I – slowly – realized that Envy was kissing me.

Our eyes widened and I pushed him off. He was already struggling to get off, but something was wrong. He was stuck, his ankle wedged through a root, the very one that tripped him.

"OH MY GOSH, SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE!" Claire was cracking up.

"Just get off me!" I struggled to get out from under him.

"I can't!" He was seriously stuck.

I was majorly embarrassed. Could this day get any worse?

**~Five minutes later~**

Yes, it could. I couldn't get the root to co-operate with my powers and retract, Chase couldn't burn it without getting us, Talia couldn't cut it, and Claire was useless in this situation. Even when Chase gave Lust her powers back (just to get us free), she couldn't cut it. And she could cut through _steel_! Envy was starting to get heavy, even though he (honestly, I'm pretty sure) tried to shift his weight.

Envy was warm, but that was pretty much the only good thing. A rock was poking my lower back, and places touched on us that I'd rather have _not_ touching.

"This is hilarious." Claire took one look at us and cracked up.

I tried to scoot out from under him again, but couldn't move.

"Lift him up and pull her out." Lust said.

Chase lifted Envy up slightly, until he started howling in pain. "OW OW OW THAT HURTS YOU MORON! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY FOOT!"

"Shut up." Chase pulled up more.

Talia tried to pull me out, only for him to howl more as my own foot rubbed against his.

"How in the world does that put strain on your foot?" Lust asked as Chase dropped Envy.

We hadn't moved an inch after all that.

"He's so tightly pressed against that root that any movement hurts." I explained.

"It's got thorns." He whimpered, resting his head on my shoulder.

I lightly patted his head, figuring I couldn't get any more embarrassed than I already was.

"I didn't know roots had thorns." Chase said.

"Some do." I replied.*

"I'm hungry." he whimpered.

"Oh! I forgot! I brought cookies!" Talia exclaimed.

Gluttony seemed relieved as she opened the container. Envy's head shot up.

"What kind?" He asked suspiciously.

"Chocolate chip. And peanut butter."

"Give the chocolate!" His hand shot out, wanting it.

Lust whispered to Talia and Chase, making me even more suspicious.

"Hey you two," Claire got our attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss. Just this once." She said innocently.

"No." Envy turned his attention back to the cookies.

"I won't give you one unless you do." Claire threatened. "And it has to be real. Five seconds at least."

Envy and I sighed, then I glared at him. He returned it, trying to move himself. It only made him hiss in pain and stop moving. Something warm dripped onto my jeans-clad leg, and I realized it was blood. I was suddenly glad he didn't realize it, or he'd probably be complaining/screaming for it to stop.

"Let's get it over with." I sat up and kissed him.

Claire snapped a picture and Envy yanked away like he was on fire.

"That was disgusting. Why do humans do that?" Envy said, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Here. Cookie as promised." Talia handed us two cookies, one chocolate and one peanut butter.

Envy snatched up the chocolate one, practically inhaling it. I ate my slower, savoring it.

What am I saying? I ate it just as fast as he did.

But during that moment when we were eating it, Chase and Talia acted as one. In one swift moment, we were both yanked free. Envy cried out as his skin was shredded by the thorns. I finally was off that rock that hurt like crazy.

"Ow ow ow ow. . ." He whimpered.

"You're pathetic." Lust sighed.

After that Envy moved much more carefully and I made sure to not walk in front of him.

* * *

Wow, I got a full chapter out of a simple tree root 0_o

*made that up

Hope I got enough description for this one...I feel it's slightly lacking...

The house described is my great-aunt's house ^-^ It's awesome and I go there every summer for a sleepover with all my cousins~

I update so fast that my reviewers can't keep up XD

**Natsuko26: Yay! Another chapter! :D**

**Ice Maiden Olivier: I'm going for funny, drama and romance, but can only put two genre's up :/ Greed's coming...soon, I think... XD**

**MissiB: Welp, they find a house and K & E get stuck XD**

Next chapter has Humility and Pride. Humility's name is Hailey~


	14. Death, Death, Murder

**Warning: Things get pretty serious near the end.**

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

I threw myself on my bed, buried my head in my pillow and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Charity asked, walking in.

"Go 'way. I hate you." I snapped, glaring at her.

"Jeesh, what did I do?" She asked defensively.

"You know, you _took a picture_!"

Her face dawned in recognition. "Ooooh, you're mad at me for that?"

"Yes." I buried my head back in the pillow.

"It was cute. I totally ship you two together." She grinned.

"I hate you. So much."

"Don't forget you still have a couple hours left with him in the same room."

My head shot up and I started yelling, "PLEASE NO! I DON'T WANT TO! DON'T PUT ME THROUGH MORE TORTURE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" She raised an eyebrow.

I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach and nodded.

"Even if I add three more hours?"

". . . You are more evil than he is." I stared at her, horrified.

"How many hours are we up to? Let's see, when Talia got here, it was about twenty minutes, you lost another half-hour when you agreed on that one thing, so, eh, twenty-three hours? But you've argued a lot since then. . ."

The room spun, then went black.

**Claire's POV**

I broke off, staring as my sister fainted.

"Wow. That's the first time I've ever managed to shock her that bad." I whistled, then walked out of the room to find Envy.

Once he saw me walking to him, he jumped up from the couch and tried to escape. I created a solid wall of air, which he crashed into and bounced off of, landing on his butt.

"C'mon. You've got twenty-three hours." I grabbed the stunned boy and tugged him in the direction of the girl's bedroom.

"You are insane! LET ME GO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" He started shrieking.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Get in there."

"NOOO!" He screamed as I pushed him through the door.

I quickly locked the door as he started banging on it. "Kiara fainted, so don't wake her up! It'll make it easier on you." I called.

He stopped banging, and things went silent. I grinned, then walked back to the others. Talia and Chase were shopping for groceries, and Talia would randomly appear and drop bags in the room.

"Why did you and Chase go out if you didn't get anything done?" I asked Lust.

She looked up from her nails she was filing. (I gave her that) "I guess you could consider it a date."

My jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

"I guess." She went back to filing.

"What did you do on the 'date'?" I made air quotes on the "date" part.

"He took me to a pet shop."

My eyes widened. "Aww, that's cute~!"

"He wanted to buy a cat. I told him not to because Envy would kill him."

"Who? The cat or Chase?" I wondered.

"Both." She didn't look up.

I sweat-dropped. "Oookay. . ."

"Haven't you figured it out that Envy hates Chase?" She finally looked up.

"I thought he was just scared of him." I replied, thinking.

"He hates him, Claire. It's obvious, if you think about it."

"I couldn't really tell." I said, feeling sheepish.

"He tries not to show it in front of Chase, but it's pretty obvious what he thinks of him when he thinks nobody's looking."

"I guess I'll have to pay more attention." I said.

"He loves Kiara." Lust said after a moment.

I started choking on my own spit. "What?!"

"It's completely obvious," She stared at me. "They've got something special."

"Like the intent to kill?" I snickered.

"No. They're both not seeing it, but they really do care." Lust handed me back the nail filer.

"I think Kiara's slowly getting it." I replied.

Lust shook her head. "I disagree."  
"Remember when I made them kiss? Did you get a glimpse of her face? When Envy pulled away, she was disappointed for a moment, then hid it."

Lust hummed. "It's doubtful."  
"But it could be true." I argued. "Anyway, we should test if he really does care."

"How?" She asked.

I thought for a long moment. "I got it," I snapped my fingers. "Set the house on fake fire, let Kiara in on what's going on and put her in it, convince Envy it's real, and wait."

"That could work." Lust nodded.

"How about a couple days after we get the house?" I offered.

"That sounds good." Talia said, having been listening to the conversation for the last couple minutes.

"It's kinda mean, though." I sighed.

"Maybe they'll tone down the arguing." Chase crossed his arms over his chest.

"When did you get here?" I jumped, surprised.

"Talia teleported me about five minutes ago." He shrugged.

"I doubt that. Arguing is their way of flirting." Lust said.

"I can hear you!" Kiara yelled through the door.

"Yeah yeah, we don't care!" I called back.

"Anyway, what did you get?" I rummaged through the groceries.

"Simple stuff. The only money we had was what Chase earned, which wasn't much." Talia said.

"Why didn't you get paid?" Lust asked.

"Food!" Gluttony grabbed a packet of something.

"No!" Talia scolded, tugging it from his grip.

"But-" He started to protest.

"It needs cooked first, silly!" She patted his head.

"Oh." He said, understanding.

"Anyway, my boss said I'd get paid on Friday. This being Tuesday, it won't happen for a while." Talia explained.

"How are we going to cook that?" Chase pointed to the packet of ramen in her hand.

Talia just grinned and winked. "Don't worry big brother, I've got this."

**3****rd**** POV, with Envy & Kiara**

"I hate this. It's so boring." Kiara whined, hanging off the side of her bed, bored.

Envy grunted in reply.

"Can we do something?" She asked.

"What?"

"Play cards?"

"What kind?"

"Slapjack? You'll get to hit my hands." She offered, sliding to the floor.

He perked up at the mention of physical violence.

"Where are you going to get the cards?" He asked, slowly getting off Lust's bed.

Kiara grinned. "Haven't I said I can summon things?"

She waved her hand, and a deck of cards appeared. After teaching him to play, they began a rather serious game of slapjack.

"OW!" Kiara howled moments later

Envy was laughing like a maniac. "You were the one offering to play." He reminded.

"That hurt!" She waved her stinging hand, wincing.

"Hah! Sandwich!" She slapped the cards moments later, then showed them to prove her point.

Envy pouted. "Darn it."

"What in the world are you two doing?" Claire knocked on the door.

"Nothin'~!" Kiara answered in a sing-song voice.

"Slapjack," Envy called. "I'm kicking her butt!"

"Hey! No you're not! We've both got about half the deck!" She protested.

"No way! Look closer!" He grabbed her stack and placed it next to his.

"See?! You little liar! I'm winning!" She pointed out.

Claire sighed and walked away.

"Yeah, but look!" He grabbed her cards and slid them in with his. "Hah! Now I've won!"

Kiara gasped. "You little punk!" She tackled him to the floor.

"You stole my cards! You cheated, and right in front of me too!" She tried to hit him.

They rolled around, arguing.

"They don't sound like their flirting." Lust said.

Claire shrugged. "Just leave 'em alone. They'll work it out."

"You're trying to kill Kiara?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"She can fend for herself." Claire didn't look up from the meteorology book she was studying.

"You're a monster." Chase shuddered.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

"You doing it or me?" Claire asked, glancing at Talia then the two bowels of ramen.

"You open the door." Talia replied.

They both took deep breaths, then Claire unlocked the room. The door swung open, and they both stared in shock.

The two teens were asleep, Envy leaning against the bed and Kiara's head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

"Whoa," Claire breathed. "That's actually pretty sweet."

"I must be dreaming." Talia shook her head, blinking repeatedly.

"Before you do anything, let me take a picture." Claire pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Then two just for safety.

They both watched, shocked as Kiara stirred, then snuggled more into Envy's side.

"The world must be coming to an end." Claire said, still bewildered.

Talia sat the food on the floor, then tugged her sister out of the room. "Let's leave them be. They both actually look happy."

Claire ran back into the living room. "Guys guys! You'll never guess what happened in the room!"

Chase stared at her, noodles half-way to his mouth. "What?" He asked, not moving his noodles.

Claire showed him the picture. His silverware clattered into his bowel in shock.

"Is the sun going to explode? Or zombies take over the world, so that's why they're like that?" He asked.

They all looked at each other, then shrugged.

**~That Night, Claire's POV~**

"Where's Greed?" I asked, frustrated.

It was completely dark, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried.

"Probably wandering around." Lust waved her worries off.

"This isn't like him." I bit my lip, staring out the window.

"Chase couldn't find him. I wonder what happened." Talia said.

"I'm going to go look for him." I said stubbornly, sliding on my shoes.

"It's late," Lust raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to go out?"

"Yes. Something could be wrong." I replied.

I paused in the doorframe. "'Sides, I know him best. If I'm not back in an hour, come look for me."

I closed the door behind me and started running for the city. _Now, if I was Greed, where would I be?_

I thought back through his memories, until I hit jackpot. Then I grimaced. _A bar? Seriously Greed?I have to look through every bar in the city? Do you know how long that will take? More than an hour. All freakin' night!_

I sighed, then cloaked myself in invisibility. It would be easier to just be invisible. Then he wouldn't see it coming when I slapped him silly.

The first four bars I hit, I struck out. No Greed, and when I went to the bartenders and described him, they hadn't saw him. I was starting to get frustrated. I had combed through more than half the city, and I only had about ten minutes left. I suddenly hit something hard.

I jumped back, an apology already on my tongue.

"Greed?" My mouth dropped open.

"Claire? What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same!" I cried, then reached up and slapped him.

He stared at me, his hand coming up to hold his face. "What was that for?!"

"Do you know how scared I was?!" I demanded. "I thought you died! Chase couldn't find you and you've been gone for hours upon hours!"

He smirked. "I didn't know you cared that much."

"I trusted you! You've been at a bar since 1:00!" I accused. "What the hell took so long, Greed!?"

He just smirked. "I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and started walking.

"No, wait! We have to get back home!" I struggled.

"Babe, it will only take a couple minutes. They've already been waiting for a couple hours; they can wait a little longer." He reasoned.

I sighed, then followed him.

I'm such a push-over.

**With the Others**

Everyone was getting ready for bed when they hear two shrieks.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING, LAYING ON ME!?"

"WHY DID YOU PULL ME WHEN YOU FELL ASLEEP?!"

"I DIDN'T PULL YOU!"

"YES YOU DID! I WOULDN'T SLEEP ON YOU JUST FOR FUN!"

There was a pause, then, "OW MY EYES! DAMN IT WOMAN, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Kiara was cracking up. "Noodles in the eye~noodles in the eye~!" She chanted.

Everyone sighed. "There they go again. . ." Chase rolled his eyes.

There were two flashes of light, but Kiara and Envy didn't notice. Talia hurried to the window, then cheered.

"Pride and Humility are here!" She hurried outside.

**Humility's POV**

I shakily stood, dusting off my clothes. The light from the hut nearby gave me enough light to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a white shirt with a panda on it, pink capri's and white sneakers. I spotted Pride a couple feet away. He was dressed differently than I was used to seeing him, in a black hoodie and jeans.

"Humility!" Chase swooped down and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground.

"Hi Chastity." I hugged him back tightly.

Pride snorted, then walked to the hut, grumbling about what a nasty place he had to live in.

"Nice guy." Chase stared at him.

I shrugged, not willing to say I wasn't sure about the whole Let's-let-Pride-go-to-a-world-where-he-can-kill-everyone ordeal.

"I'm not sure about this." I said quietly.

Chase sighed. "I'm not either."

I brightened. "Kindness is here, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

I cheered. "C'mon! I wanna see her!"

He laughed. "Well first you have to come up with an Earth name." He quickly told me the names of everyone.

I thought about it as I walked into the hut._ Let's see, it has to be a normal name, not something too exotic and rememberable, something that preferably starts with H. . . Hope? Nah, too overused, H H H. . ._

"HELP!" A scream jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Ignore her. Kiara and Envy are locked in the room to make them stop fighting, though it doesn't seem to be working." Chase explained.

I stared at the door, wondering. Talia's voice brought me back to earth. "Hey Humility, where do you want to sleep?"

I grinned, "Out here is fine."

"Make yourself a bed then, since it's getting late."

"Where's Claire?" Chase stared out the window worriedly.

"She should be looking for Greed. She's got about ten minutes." Lust said.

"Do I have to sleep in there?" Pride's nose wrinkled up as he stared at the boy's room.

"Sorry _Mr. King_, would you like to sleep on the floor with the girls?" Chase said sarcastically.

Luckily, Pride didn't have to answer as a sharp scream came from the closed door. I jumped up to see what was wrong, but my feet were glued to the floor with ice. I stared at Talia in shock; she only shook her head.

"You better not be dying in there, both of you!" Chase hit the door twice.

The reply was mumbled, and I couldn't make it out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're fighting, but not just with words, but now with fists. It's never gone this far." Chase was pale as he torched the door.

Talia had to forcibly hold me back as Chase dragged a furious Kiara out, closing what remained of the door behind him. I knew things were bad when I noticed how she was trembling and the grass that covered the ground moved on it's own, clenching and unclenching around my ankles. Chase exchanged a silent conversation with Talia, who handed me to Lust and walked to the room, closing the door with a soft click. With Talia in the other room, Gluttony scooted over to Lust and sat next to me, scared. He shot Pride terrified looks, and I wondered what was wrong until I remembered Pride ate him.

Legit reason to be afraid.

"What's going on?" I asked desperately.

Kiara noticed I was there and calmed down significantly. "Humility? When did you get here?" She asked, walking over and reaching for a hug.

I just stared at her, almost as scared as Gluttony. "What did you do that Talia needed to go in there?" I demanded.

She looked hurt, staring at the ground. "He deserved it." She mumbled.

Chase looked at her, furious and disappointed. "He's nearly dead, Kiara."

* * *

OOOH! This is bad...very bad...I think Envy'll survive, I need him for something important...

Chase: *eyes go wide, hisses to Talia* She doesn't even know if a major character will die or not!

Talia: O_o

This chapter is long 'cause when I finished it was at where Envy and Kiara are snuggling, then I looked back through the last chapter to see if it made sense, and realized I promised to put in Humility, Pride and Greed in this...so I doubled the length.

I should never had done that...it took me _forever_ to figure out what to do with this chapter...

I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS I'VE GOT! **20!** Yay! To you, that might not seem like a lot, but to me, who only gets about 4 reviews a story (if I'm lucky), it's a bloody _miracle._

**Reviews:**

**Natsuko26: Yay! I love it when people enjoy my crap, it makes me feel all warm and snuggly XD**

**Dina (Guest): Pride is dangerous, isn't he? But things should be better, he's a human now. Hopefully he won't kill everyone. (Hopefully being the key word) XD**

**Ice Maiden Olivier: "Palm tree root" That cracked me up XDDD I get strange looks from my family all the time, especially while writing this. It's normal~**

**If you review, I'll let your favorite character out of his/her cage and come and hug you~**

**Envy: I hate you...how did you get me in here, anyway? *struggles to open the dog crate***

**Me: Magic, oh Mister Monster. DON'T OPEN IT WITH YOUR TONGUE, THAT'S DISGUSTING! *runs off to stop him***

**Claire: Er, review!**


	15. Info Tabby-Thingy

First thing first: This is not an update. Sorry. BUT chappie 15 is almost done.

There is something important at the bottom, and starred points, per request of **vetty123. **Since there are so many characters, I will add the important things you need to know about the characters at the beginning of every chapter~

This is mainly for **vetty123,** who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER IN A ROW!

Seriously, my email exploded with updates.

There are so many I don't even know where to start...

**OH! If you see an asterisk, read until you hit the next one. It's important for everyone!**

Chapter 2: Welp, you might already know this, but Kindness's (is that right?)** ***is a Virtue. Mother made them before Father even began to exist. They were made for law, order and peace.***** That's basically all you need to know. Since you brought it up, I'll try to include it in a chapter...somewhere...

Chapter 3: *****Ah, yes, Chastity was purposely made the only Virtue, simply so Lust could have someone ;) Don't worry, everything will be revealed in time~***** I can't tell you if everyone gets dropped to earth, 'cause that would be a spoiler.

Chapter 4:

Original review: "...Mainly because I feel that Greed's life sucked enough as it is. I mean, think about it. He had a normal lifestyle, so no immortality. He had no real family - other than his wife, who didn't know he wasn't human. He was experimented on as a child - harsh enough to make him my favorite even without the other reasons. And finally, he's actually got a reason to hate people, unlike the other homunculi, who seem to raise hell just for the fun of it."

I'm kinda confused on this one. It sounds like you're talking about Wrath, but you say it's Greed...anyway, *I'm going to try to put more Greed x Charity in, but writing for Greed is hard for some reason.*

Chapter 5: Thanks! Writing Envy x Kindness is fun~ :D

Chapter 6: .:blush:. Thanks~

Chapter 7: *****Clouds becoming solid...I dunno, but this is anime and fanfiction! Anything can happen! XD But to be serious, Charity can change the density of the clouds to make them either like mist or solid rock.*****

Chapter 8: *Ah yes, the confusing part of where everyone actually is XD I frankly don't even know myself... haha, no, I've got a vague idea. It's neither heaven, nor hell. It's kinda like... the gate, but with no Truth or gate. I picture it as a huge white room with a star on the floor, and a balcony that has a door that leads to nowhere for anyone, but leads to somewhere for Virtues - that somewhere being wherever they want it to be. (I think I just confused myself) Anyway, you can just picture it however you want.*

Chapter 9: I've got nothing really to say to this, except thanks :)

Chapter 10: Ah yes, I was wondering when someone would mention *Blood-bending...taken from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's only used in emergencies. It can be fatal if used incorrectly. Yes, it is kinda dark and creepy, which is why Temperance rarely uses it.*

Chapter 11: *It's an accurate assumption to think Kindness when to college before the story. And for the sake of the story, we'll say that's what happened XD* Hey, that's a good idea! Pierre and Adelaide would be pleased -_- XDD

Chapter 12: They never seem to learn... or listen, huh?

Chapter 13: Yay! Everyone's in character! That's my worst fear: I'll write something and everyone would be OOC :/ *Temperance is pretty calm most of the time, and I think Chastity was too caught up to really react much. The only thing I don't like about this story is how slow and relaxed it is. It's only because I have no idea what my plot is, so everything moves at 1/2 speed as I try to figure out how to get everything and everybody to do what I want them to XD*

Chapter 14: A solid 1/2 hour? Wow, you're dedicated O_o WHICH IS A GOOD THING! Yes, cliffies are evil. Very evil. Which is why I like writing them. Because I am evil. :D

* * *

**Anyway, here's the chart of everything you need to know:**

* * *

**Name:** Humility

**Age:** 9/293

**Powers:** Elemental control of Life and omnilinguilism

**Earth name:** Not revealed yet

**Color: **White

**Description: **Crazy white hair, dark blue eyes, freckles

**Personality: **Shy, can be hyper at times

**Likes:** Not revealed yet

**Paring: **(Not majorly) Pride

**When in trance: **Starts chanting in Latin and Greek

**Starter Outfit:** White shirt with a panda on it, pink capris, white sneakers.

**Job: **N/A

~!~!~

**Name:** Chastity

**Age**: 26/243

**Powers**: Elemental control of Fire and telepathy

**Earth name: **Chase

**Color: **Red

**Description: **Black wavy hair, green eyes

**Likes: **Not revealed yet.

**Pairing**: Lust

**When in trance:** Not revealed yet

**Starter Outfit: **Slacks, a red dress shirt and boots.

**Job:** At a dojo

~!~!~

**Name:** Charity

**Age: **26/243

**Powers:** Elemental control of Air and invisibility

**Earth name: **Clarity "Claire"

**Color: **Purple

**Description: **Curly black hair, light blue eyes

**Personality: **Outgoing, sweet, generous

**Likes:** Not revealed yet

**Pairing**: Greed

**When in trance:** Can see the past

**Outfit on Earth**: purple corset with a sweetheart neckline, a ruffled purple skirt, thigh-high white socks and black, lace-up ballerina flats.

**Job: **College, meteorology

~!~!~

**Name: **Kindness

**Age**: 16/168

**Powers**: Elemental control of plants and wall-crawling

**Earth name: **Kiara

**Color: **Green

**Description: **Red hair, green eyes, tanned skin

**Personality:** Hotheaded, sarcastic

**Likes:** Reading sci-fi, Dancing

**Pairing: **Envy

**When in trance:** Can see the future

**Outfit on Earth: **Faded jeans, a blue tank-top, a green crop jacket and white sneakers

**Job: **College, biology and herbology

~!~!~

**Name**: Diligence

**Age**: 28/118

**Powers**: Elemental control of Lightning and night vision

**Earth name: **Not revealed yet

**Color: **Orange

**Description: **Reddish-brown, curly hair, purple eyes

**Personality: **Laid-back, usually curious

**Likes: **Not revealed yet

**Pairing: **Not revealed yet

**When in trance: **Body turns to metal (metal casing)

**Starter Outfit:** Not revealed yet

**Job:** Not revealed yet

~!~!~

**Name**: Temperance

**Age**: 24/93

**Powers**: Elemental control of Water (and Ice) and teleportation

**Earth name: **Talia

**Color: **Blue

**Description: **Long blond hair, brown eyes

**Personality: **Calm, gentle

**Likes: **Baking, healing

**Pairing**: Pierre (OC)

**When in trance:** Not revealed yet

**Outfit on Earth:** Blue shirt, fingerless gloves, white mini-skirt, white leggings, brown boots.

**Job:** At a bakery

~!~!~

And Forgiveness is not going to play enough of a major role in this, so putting her in here is pointless.

OH! **3vilPurpl3d0t** and **Ice Maiden Olivier,** I will answer yours in the next chapter, since they're (their?) short

**Any questions, comments or concerns please leave in a review.**

Have a great evening~!

-12


	16. iSmile

Needed information for this chapter:

Kindness/Kiara: Plants

Chastity/Chase

Charity/Claire

Temperance/Talia: Water, healing

Lust/Luciana

**Previously, on Angelus ad invidiam~**

"Humility? When did you get here?"

"He's nearly dead, Kiara."

**Humility's POV**

My jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.

"Wow. Never knew you had it in you. A Virtue more cruel than a Sin? That's ironic." Pride's harsh words made her flinch.

"You should talk." She snapped.

Chase and I exchanged glances. This was bad.

"Kiara, can I talk with you?" I asked, standing up.

Kiara stared at me, then nodded and followed me out of the hut.

"You can't go killing people. That's why we're judging them." I said, uncharacteristically serious.

She looked embarrassed. "Yeah. I know. I just. . ."

"You lost control." I sighed.

"Yeah." She fiddled with the end of her braid.

I knew that Claire and Lust had discussed the first test for Envy, and I brought it up for Kiara.

She agreed, until I got the part with the fire.

"No. Absolutely not." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's terrified of fire. Not a good idea." She responded.

"Water then?" I suggested.

She nodded. "That's fine. So I have to fake death and see what happens?"

I nodded.

"That I can do." She grinned.

I suddenly glomped her. She stiffened as I buried my head in her stomach. "The heck, Humility?" She asked.

"I missed you." I mumbled.

She laughed, then pried me off her and gave me a real hug. "Missed you too."

**~10 Minutes Later~**

Claire came stumbling in, breathless.

"It's about time. I was thinking about going to look for you." Chase folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, Greed's not coming back." She sighed.

"WHAT!?" Kiara shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" Talia yelled.

"Oops." Kiara said in a small voice.

"I mean, Greed came up with his own little group and everything and won't come back." Claire said.

"So what are you going to do?" Kiara asked.

"Hey Humility! When did you get here?" Claire asked, distracted.

"Focus! Are you going to stay with him?" Chase snapped his fingers.

"Do I have any other choice?" Claire sighed.

"No, I guess not. What is he doing, anyway?" Kiara asked.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, watching my younger siblings discuss things.

"He's started his own bar, like back in Amestris." Claire sighed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. Got some convicts from death row - don't ask me how - and started it. Even named it The Devil's Nest."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Lust looked amused. "He hasn't changed."

"So you won't be coming back?" I asked.

"Don't think so." Claire crouched in front of me.

I felt disappointed. "Okay." I said.

She ruffled my bright white hair affectionately, then stood up.

"Where's Envy? I wanted to tell him something." Claire looked around.

Kiara paled.

"Why don't you ask the little ginger?" Pride asked.

Claire sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Kiara muttered.

"She almost killed him. Talia's trying to keep him alive." Chase said.

I stood up, wanting to see just how bad he really was. I walked into the girl's bedroom, then nearly threw up.

Yeah, it was really bad.

Use your imagination, I can't describe it, other than REALLY BAD AND DISGUSTING.

I turned and ran out of the room, wondering how Talia could stand it.

"Well? How bad?" Claire asked.

I took a couple shaky breaths. "I think I threw up in my mouth." I sunk onto the couch next to Pride.

Kiara sulked. "I said I was sorry."

"Tell that to Envy, not us." Lust frowned.

"Can I eat him?" I heard Gluttony say.

"No." Talia sounded stressed.

Kiara abruptly jumped up and ran out of the house.

"She can't run from everything." Claire sighed.

**Kiara's POV**

_I can't take it anymore. I need to get out of here._ I ran for the ocean, wading farther and farther into the icy, salty, black depths. I closed my eyes and fell face-first into the water.

_You almost killed him._ I could hear Chase accuse in my ear.

_I'm sorry._

"_**How much longer do I have to stay here with you?" Envy whined.**_

"_**A little less than two months."**_

"_**Great. I'm gonna die." He rolled his eyes.**_

"_**No. You'll only die if you make me snap." I said.**_

"_**Let's try. It'll get me out of here," His eyes lit up with something dangerous.**_

"_**Do you get constantly teased for your bright red hair? You look like your brother dyed your hair. It's red and orange and brown."**_

"_**Thanks for noticing my hair." I said sarcastically.**_

_**He wasn't done.**_

"_**It looks weird."**_

"_**Yours isn't much better."**_

_**There was a silence, then I asked, in a small voice, "Did you mean it?"**_

"_**Mean what?" He looked up from where he was sitting on Lust's bed.**_

"_**When Claire made us kiss. You said it was disgusting. Did you mean it?" I fiddled with the end of my braid.**_

"_**Yeah. It was gross." He stuck out his tongue, making a face.**_

"_**Sorry I'm such a bad kisser." I crossed my arms.**_

"_**Yeah. You're terrible."**_

Pretty sure you can figure it out from there. He just. . .pushed me too far.

_But. . .should I do this? I should at least apologize before I go and die._

My thoughts suddenly stopped and my eyes flew open as something hit me.

If I die, Envy dies.

I started flailing, trying to get to the surface. I can't die, that would be unfair to him! He wouldn't get a chance to live! All the struggling he's doing now would be for nothing!

My head burst above the water, and I started coughing. The salt water burned my eyes as I gagged.

"Hey Kiara! What are you doing in the water?" Claire called from the beach.

I suddenly realized how far I had gone out; it was more than twenty feet.

"Just. . .thinking." I replied, swimming back to the beach.

"Well, next time could you do it on the beach? Being in the water this late at night makes me a little nervous." Claire gently scolded as I shuffled to where she stood.

"S-sure." My teeth chattered.

After all, it _was_ the middle of fall and I had just crawled out of the ocean. I grabbed the edge of my shirt and started to wring it out. Claire sighed as she lightly wrung my hair out.

"You didn't attempt at suicide, did you?" She asked quietly.

I froze, staring at the sand.

"You did, didn't you?"

The question just hung there, like fog on a cool morning.

Except this fog hurt.

"Maybe." I finally mumbled after a long period of silence.

Claire sighed, then abruptly pulled me into a hug.

"What stopped you, little sis?"

"Envy." I mumbled, clutching her tightly.

"But isn't he what made you almost do it?" She asked, confused.

"If I die, he dies. I can't kill him."

"You already almost did." She pointed out.

I gritted my teeth. "This is different."

She sighed. "If you say so."

After a couple of minutes, Claire said goodbye and headed for Greed.

I leaned against the part of the girl's room, shivering. I refused to let myself go inside until Envy was stable. I wondered why Talia hadn't taken him to a hospital, then realized it was because we didn't have any money. It would be a miracle to afford the house as it is.

I sighed, the freezing breeze making me shiver. _I wonder if I could make some sort of covering from the grass. _I mused. I grabbed a couple pieces of grass and crushed them in my hand, leaving a green paste. I rubbed it on my hands; the paste hardened, and I thought it to be a good idea. But when I tried to move my hands, it cracked, and the cold air came through the cracks. I discarded that idea and tried weaving the blades together; I had to cheat here and there for it to work, but I soon had gloves made from grass. The gloves shimmered from the light from the room.

I smiled.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 is done~!

I don't think I ever handed out your favorite character's hugs. So here ya go! *turns the people loose and runs*

**Reviews**:

**3vilPurpl3d0t**: No letting him die. Got it. *nods*

**Ice Maiden Olivier**: Felt sorry for that guy too :/ Here's the next chapter~!

**Review and have an awesome evening~!**

**-12**


	17. The Gang

Hey guys! Guess what? The first 7 chapters of this are on DeviantArt! Each chapter has a chapter art, so if you want to see what the characters look like, you can hop on over there and search me- HuntingFire2001.

**Needed Information: **

**Chase/Chastity: Fire**

**Claire/Charity**

**Kiara/ Kindness**

**Previously, on Angelus ad invidiam:**

_I knew that Claire and Lust had discussed the first test for Envy, and I brought it up for Kiara._

_She agreed._

_"You didn't attempt at suicide, did you?"_

_After a couple of minutes, Claire said goodbye and headed for Greed._

**Chapter 16**

_**The Gang**_

**Claire's POV**

I pushed open the door and was instantly hit with smoke fumes and the smell of alcohol. Grimacing, I walked in, knowing I'd have to get used to this smell.

"Hey girly." A voice said.

I stiffened, turning slowly. A stocky guy stood there, his blond hair spiked up and dark eyes watching me carefully.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What'cha doin' in a place like this?" He asked.

"Dave, let up on the girl." Another voice, female this time, called.

"Aw, c'mon Marta, I was just asking a question!" Dave whined.

They reminded me so much of the gang from Amestris it almost physically hurt. I now understood why Greed picked this particular group.

I waved goodbye to them, not that they noticed, then wandered around till I found Greed. He had two ladies hanging off him. I wrinkled my nose, then sighed.

"Ya know Greed, you can get drunk now." I scolded.

"Excuse me, ladies." Greed stood up.

The two women shot me death glares as Greed staggered over to me. I sighed, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't collapse. I pulled him down a hall, then stopped when we were out of sight of the others.

"What?" He asked, sounding slightly irritated.

I opened my mouth, then froze as loud yelling and crashing came from the bar.

We turned as a small figure ran for us.

"Master Greed! A fight!" Billy said frantically, waving his arms.

Billy was the earth-version of Bido. He was Marta's kid, and only about 12.

"You're bleeding." I bent down to his level and lightly turned his head so I could examine the cut on his cheek.

"It's nothing, Mistress Claire." He tried to pull away.

"Might as well go break this up." Greed slurred, swaying back to the front.

I grabbed him, yanking him back. It was easy, since he was pretty wasted.

"Claire-" He began, but I shook my head.

"You're in no position to break this up. I'll do it." I grabbed Billy's hand and started for the bar.

Glasses were flying and rowdy men were throwing punches. Marta and Dave had taken cover behind the bar. I sighed, then put my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle. People stopped, and the bar fell silent. It was eerie, to say the least.

"All right, let's wrap up this. No more fighting, or I'll call the police, 'kay?" I asked.

"Ya, let's listen to the lady." Someone said sarcastically.

Two men advanced for me. When they got close enough, my fist shot out, and one went sailing, crashing into the wall several yards away. The other stopped as someone whistled.

"Nice punch, lady!" He called.

Everyone looked at the guy who had made a dent in the wall and me, then almost frantically settled down. I brushed off my hands in satisfaction, then glanced behind my shoulder. Greed was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, watching me with a smirk.

"That's my girl." He walked over to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember being yours."

Greed swooped down and captured my lips with his. I froze. He tasted like alcohol and something minty.

"Mine now." He winked at my shocked face.

I stood there, gaping like a fish, my face going red. Okay, a red fish.

"Jeesh, can you be any more _not_ subtle?" I mumbled.

But he had already left, and left me alone in a nearly-full bar.

_How can you feel lonely surrounded by people?_

**Chase's POV**

I stared off into space, worried about my little sisters. Kiara hadn't come back and Claire was with Greed. I felt awful. I couldn't keep my two sisters here, much less manage a family of what? 9? Something like that. I was jerked out of my thoughts when Luciana touched my arm. I blinked at her.

"Yeah? What do you need?" I asked.

Everyone else had gone to bed, except for myself and Talia, who was projecting a blue glow like a nightlight. And apparently, Luciana.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the couch next to me.

I stared at the lump on the floor that vaguely resembled Humility. Hailey was the name she had decided on.

"I can't keep everyone together." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Luciana asked.

"Like. . .I don't know where Kiara is, Claire and Greed left, Envy's nearly dead, Talia's going to wear herself out trying to keep him alive. . ." I buried my head in my hands.

"You do realize that none of this is your fault?" Luciana raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like it's my fault." I sighed.

I felt her hand moving through my dark hair. I tensed at first, then slowly relaxed.

"There was nothing you could do." She said.

"I could've kept Kiara from nearly killing Envy." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the image of her being furious and a bloody Envy.

"No, not really. You couldn't stop it; Envy probably pushed her too far on purpose," Luciana's logic made sense.

"He used to be really sweet, Envy. When he was first created. But hanging around us, specifically Father, long enough made him like he is now."

"That's not possible." I stared at her silhouette.

"Ask Kiara, she's seen his memories." Luciana smirked.

"I would if I could figure out where she is." I sighed.

"You have powers that can find her." Luciana deadpanned.

"I already tried," I shook my head. "She's either too close and mixing with someone's energy, or she's not here anymore."

"Dead?" Luciana sounded confused.

"With Mom." I clarified.

She made a humming noise, then stood up.

"You should get to bed. It's late." Luciana offered her hand.

I stood up, then stepped over Hailey, careful not to wake her. Talia stepped out of the room, the blue glow dimming.

"He's stable for now." She wiped her forehead.

"You are amazing." I hugged her tightly.

She was practically limp, near-drained and exhausted. "Don't let anyone near him." She whispered, then fell asleep.

I dropped her onto the fluffy couch, said goodnight to Luciana, then peeked in on Envy. He looked better, but still not great. I suddenly found Kiara's energy. I silently walked to the window, to find her under the window, sound asleep and shivering. I contemplated on bringing her in or not. _She's out there because she's afraid of either me or hurting Envy, so if I brought her in, she's panic. If I left her out there, she could freeze._I finally decided on leaving her there, knowing she wouldn't die. Mom wouldn't let her.

* * *

This one was deep. Wow. I didn't know I could write stuff like this.

Welp, next week I'm on break, so more updating! Then after Thanksgiving, the Christmas tree goes up and having a sleepover under the tree~!

Now to get sick of Christmas songs before December~

I was surprised when you guys reviewed both updates last time. I was expecting only one-BUT THAT'S GREAT! DO IT AGAIN NEXT TIME I HAVE TO DO IT!

*coughbeggingcough*

This document on my computer is 70 KB. And 39 pages long. O_O duuuuude, that's a lot of typing.

I've now got Twitter, courtesy of** Ice Maiden Olivier** for pushing me to do it~ follow me quietlyinsane12

**Reviews:**

**Ice Maiden Olivier: **When's your birthday? I'll try to update then~ Don't worry, Envy won't die, he's got major junk to do. Hey, more baggage in this one.

**vetty123**: I actually got on my computer when you reviewed chapter 3. I stayed for the whole time and waited for the rest of them XD Then when the last one came in, I worked on the chart and reviews. It took me a while, and the words on my backspace button are rubbing off...Well, you met "Devil's Nest 2.0", and I hope it met to what you expected.

Review~!


End file.
